The Girl He Never Knew
by destinysdivaforever
Summary: Jason and Keesha. Jason gets the family he's always wanted and rediscovers his soul mate.
1. Chapter 1

A Jason and Keesha story. Jason gets the family he's always wanted and rediscovers his soul mate.

**Jason**

Jason lay in his oversized bed, but tonight he wasn't alone.

She had come to him again. Teasing him with her succulent lips, trailing kisses along his face, chest, and thighs. He could never see her face but he knew who she was. He could smell her scent floating in the air. Honey and Jasmine. He loved that scent.

Her hair was straight tonight. He liked it better when it was curly. He loved how her ringlets bounced when she rode him. They seemed perfectly timed with the bouncing of her breast.

His eyes focused on those large breasts. Normally he didn't like anything larger than a B cup but hers were amazing. They were proud and firm. He could smoother himself with her breasts. She had a small waist and slender hips that made them look bigger. They were real. He had seen fake and they didn't jiggle like hers did.

He knew she had a Beyoncé butt, he felt it every time she bounced on his member. It was soft and firm at the same time. Like a marshmallow.

She straddled his hips and slowly ground into his groin. Her thick hair brushed his chest. Her moans excite him. They seemed to start deep in her belly and slowly rose until it vibrated from her throat.

He knew who she was. He wanted to call out her name but he couldn't remember it.

She kissed his jaw until she reached his ear and bit down hard. His hips lifted off of the bed.

"You want this baby?" Her voice was low and husky with passion.

"Yeah." He tried to move his arms, but they felt like they were tied down to the bed. She trailed kisses down his chest stopping to suckle and bite his nipples; before following his blonde trail to his stiff member.

He wanted to see her eyes staring back at him with unbridled lust or rolling back in her head as she sucked him in. She didn't disappoint him.

Her nails dug into his hips as she wrapped her lips around him. She wasn't graceful in her actions but she was hungry for him.

He knew she wasn't experienced. Jason loved every kiss and every touch, because she wanted so desperately to please him.

Slowly, she slipped her lips down his shaft. Her mouth was tight around him.

"Baby." He cried out lifting his hips. She took her hand and started massaging his balls like he had taught her. It felt so good.

"Jase?" Was she calling him? He looked up. No, her mouth was full of him. "Jase?"

Someone was pulling him out of his dream.

Slowly he opened his eyes. Sam stared down at him.

"Need some help with that?" She asked nodding towards his erect penis in his hand. He smiled and moved his hand so she could finish what he started but it wasn't the same. She didn't excite him like his mystery woman did. He closed his eyes and tried to picture her.

He was sure he knew her but who was she?

**Later**

Jason walked into Kelly's and took his usual table in the corner. He didn't look up when the waitress came to his table pouring him a cup of coffee.

"What can I get for you?" She asked in a low voice. Jason's jeans tightened around him.

That voice.

Her voice.

"Keesha?" He looked at her smiling face. Shit. He thought reaching for the coffee trying to appear casual. "What are you doing?"

She didn't answer him because he tipped the cup too soon and covered the table with hot coffee.

"Damn!" He jumped back to avoid the scolding liquid.

"Well aren't we graceful this morning?" She teased smiling at him.

She moved around the table and pushed him out of the way with her hip, before she wiped up the mess.

Jason inhaled her scent. Honey and Jasmine…Maybe it was a common fragrance.

"Are you sniffing me?"

"Sorry." He mumbled. "Hey, Sam likes the cologne you wear and I wanted to get it for her. Where did you pick it up?"

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. Jason Morgan was never this nice to her, maybe a little dismissive but defiantly not nice.

"It's made for me." She finished cleaning and poured him another cup of coffee. "It's an original. It took me over a year to pick the different scents. It can't be reproduced." She held her wrist out to him so he could take a whiff. He wanted to grab her wrist and place tiny kisses on it.

"You're the only person in the entire world with that scent?" He asked holding his breath.

"Yes and our cousin paid a lot of money to make sure it stays that way. It's my signature fragrance. I'll be back to take your order."

Jason watched her walk into the kitchen.

Keesha. He had never been intimate with Keesha. Hell he didn't even like to be in the same room as Keesha but he was certain she was his dream woman.

Damn, as far as he knew Jason Quatermaine never had sex with Keesha. He was positive she was still a virgin.

He could almost smell the innocence on her; unlike Liz, Sam, Carly, and Robin. Keesha was fresh and untouched.

Jason sat back and watched as she flirted with the other customers before making her way back to him.

"Did you decide what you wanted?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Why are you here Keesha?" His voice was harsh even to his ears.

"Bobbie needed help and I had some free time." She shrugged unaffected by his tone. "Why are you here Jason?"

"Breakfast."

"Really? So when were you planning to order this breakfast thing?" She raised her brow mockingly.

"Now." He rambled off his order and watched her as she walked away. Yeah, giant Beyoncé butt. Damn.

Mac

Mac, the cook, watched Keesha walk into the room. Hey, every man watched Keesha walk.

In his forty-five years he had not seen a finer butt on a woman. They were either too small or too big. Keesha's was just right.

"Hey Mac? Is something wrong with Jason Morgan?" She asked peeking out the door at him.

"Not that I know. Why" He remarked as him looked at the ticket. Predictable, he had seen Jason come in and started on his regular order.

"He's almost nice to me."

"Well you're a nice girl."

"Jason Morgan hasn't had a kind word to say to me since he woke up from his coma."

"Well, play nice young lady go out there a make your tips." He handed her an over loaded plate. She grabbed it and headed back into the dining room. Yeah, an ass to die for.

**Jason**

It was Keesha. Shit. Jason watched her walking back to his table. She forced a smile.

"Here you go." She placed the platter in front of him and stepped back. "Anything else?"

"Coffee." He points to the empty cup. He watched as she walked back to the counter for the coffee pot.

"Anything else?" She asked after she filled the cup.

"Yeah…" He stared into her eyes. "Come for a ride with me tonight."

"What?" She started to back away from him but he grabbed her wrist.

"Tonight. Come and watch the sunset with me."

"You hate me." She stared at his giant hand as he drew circles in her wrist with his thumb.

"Come for a ride with me. See the sunset over Port Charles." His voice was low and persuasive. "Just say yes."

"Yes." She said mesmerized by the effect he was having on her.

"I'll pick you up at five. Wear something warm." He let her arm drop and went back to his meal. Keesha stared at him dumb founded.

Keesha

"Miss." Another customer called for her. She hurried over to their table and tried to forget Jason Morgan. It wasn't hard; she was in for her second rush of the day. By the time her relief came in Jason had left.

Keesha glanced at her watch. It was just after three. She could get home in a few minutes and take a long bath.

She hurried down the street to her apartment building. Once inside she ran a hot bath and added the honey and jasmine bath salts. She sighed as she sank into the tub.

Her feet hurt. She vowed at that moment she would never waitress again. She stayed in the bath until just after four. Reluctantly she got out, dried herself off and dressed to see the sunset with Jason.

What was she thinking agreeing to meet him? Jason Morgan still made her heart flip and her body hot. He was like an unwanted addiction. An addiction she couldn't say no to.

Later

Jason pulled up to her apartments. She was waiting for him on the stoop.

He looked her up and down pleased with her choice in clothing. She wore a black leather jacket, with a pink cashmere sweater, black jeans, and low heeled boots. Jason nodded his approval as he handed her a helmet.

She struggled to climb onto the Harley. She put her feet were Jason told her to and wrapped her arms low on his waist.

Jason drove faster than he should have. He enjoyed the feel of her breast against his back. Every time he took a corner she gripped him tighter and Jason got harder. He drove to lovers peek and parked under his favorite tree.

"Wow." She said as she got off the bike. She fell into Jason. The vibration had done great things for her physically but her legs felt like Jello.

Jason caught her and lifted her into his arms. He held her close to inhale her scent.

"I think I'm alright now." She waited for him to let her go. Being this close to Jason wasn't safe for her.

He let her slide down his body. He pulled her close so she could feel his hardness.

"Why didn't Quatermaine have sex with you?" His voice was rough as he buried his face in her curly hair.

"We wanted to wait until we were married." She strained against him.

"Why haven't you had sex with anyone else?"

Because I still love you, she thought.

"I haven't been in love, Jason. Sex to people like you and Sam means nothing. It's a casual game. You can hide what you truly feel. For me it's an extension of my love for that person. In seven years you have had how many lovers?" She sniffed his chest. "I want you Jason. I always have but I'm worth more than a one night stand."

She pulled away from him.

"You picked a good spot to watch the sunset. I bet it will be beautiful."

He watched her move, impressed by her stand. He didn't know about Jason Quatermaine but Jason Morgan didn't get turned down when he wanted sex…until today and he wanted her badly.

Keesha

Keesha sat on her queen bed a smile touched her lips. She had done a good job pretending she didn't still love Jason. Whatever last name he used she loved him but she wouldn't be used by him. If Jason wanted her he would need to by the farm not just the cow.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	2. Chapter 2

**One week later**

Keesha sat in Jason's arms watching the sunset. They had done this every day for the last week.

They never really spoke, he just held her. He never even tried to kiss her. After the sunset he took her home and left.

Tonight his phone rang and their world changed.

Lila had died.

Jason was devastated. He drove her back to town. They stopped by the Quatermaines. They found Edward sprawled out on the sofa, Tracy wailed against Alan but most of the family seemed stunned.

Keesha rushed over to Edward and took his hand.

"Lila was the most amazing woman I have ever known. When grandma died she called me and reminded me of all the good she had done. I think that's what you should do. Remember all the great things she did for you." Edward sat up straight and looked at her with a faint smile on his face.

"Every time we had a child she thanked me, like I did something special." Edward shook his head at the wonder of it all.

"She welcomed me into the family no matter what I said or did. She was always there with a caring word or a hug." Monica smiled holding her picture.

"She made me want to be a better person. I didn't always succeed but she made me want to be better." Alan said.

"Mama was teaching me to forgive." Tracy said, still clinging to Alan.

"She accepted me." Jason whispered holding his grandfather's hand.

They talked and reminisced all night.

Keesha quietly left at midnight. She took a cab home not wanting to disturb anyone.

She had just settled in for the night when there was a knock at the door.

"Jason." She said as she opened it slowly. He stepped into the small apartment and took her into his arms.

He buried his face in her neck and let his tears flow. She held him as tight as she could to let him know he was not alone.

After a while she took off his coat, boots and jeans and lay him down in her bed. She climbed in next to him and held him through the night.

She was drifting off when he held her tighter to him.

"I love you Keesha." She gave him a gentle kiss on is his head.

"I love you Jason Morgan."

**Sam**

Sam paced the penthouse. Jason had been gone for more than twelve hours without a word.

When Sam heard that Lila had died she rushed over to the Quatermaine mansion but Reginald wouldn't let her in. He said Jason needed time alone with his family but she was his family.

"Where could he be?" She turned to Robin who had taken off from the hospital looking for Jason. She had been denied access to the Quatermaine home also.

"When Jason gets upset he rides his bike. He could be gone for hours or even days."

Just then Jason walked through the door. Sam ran into his reluctant arms.

"Where were you?" She shouted. "I called and Reginald wouldn't let me in at the Quatermaines."

"I told him not to." Sam's arms dropped from him and she stared at him surprised. "You don't belong there Sam and neither did you Robin."

"I loved Lila and I'm just as much a part of that family as you are."

"I introduced you to my grandmother, Robin. My family is mourning. You don't belong there." His voice was low and threatening. He wished he had never left Keesha's. God, he didn't want to deal with them today.

"It's alright Sam when Jason is hurt he lashes out." She was talking in that condescending tone she uses when she is talking to a child.

Jason was ready to explode when Johnny opened the door.

"Keesha Quatermaine."

Keesha came in carrying a bag and a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry Jason. I just wanted to drop these off to you." She sat the food on the dining room table. She looked from Robin to Sam and felt the tension in the air. "I'll just go…"

He pulled her in his arms once again finding his favorite spot in her neck.

"Don't go." He whispered his voice broke. "I need you."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

"Jason?" Sam tried to reach for him.

"Please go home Sam." Keesha said as gently as she could. Sam started to protest but Johnny put a hand on her shoulder silencing her. He helped her and Robin gather their things and showed them the door. Jason never moved from his spot in her neck.

In three short weeks his life would change forever and the woman in his arms would be the cause of it.

**4 months later**

**Johnny**

He watched Keesha Morgan as she stood in front of the solid wood door. She twisted the thick golden band and giant rock on her left hand before smoothing her shirt over her thin frame. It was like her husband was shouting to anyone who would approach her "she's mine".

Johnny smiled at her. He liked Keesha, she didn't cause trouble and she didn't scream at the top of her lungs.

He didn't know why she ran but the boss was really calm about it all. Jason didn't seem fazed. He calmly ordered Johnny to find her.

It had taken him a few months but he found her living in Kansas City. When he approached her she didn't run like Carly would have. She quietly handed him her card with her cell number on it and walked away.

After calling Jason he became her shadow. He spent the next day eating when she ate and crashing on her couch.

When Jason arrived at her door the next evening he brought a wedding license and a priest.

Keesha didn't utter a word in protest. She knew it was inevitable. He told her, on their last night together, if she ran he would find her. Johnny guessed she had to find out if Jason was telling the truth.

Johnny didn't question why Jason had decided to remarry Keesha. It wasn't his job, but that didn't stop him from wondering.

She and Jason had only spent three weeks as lovers before she took off. Johnny was sure she couldn't be pregnant because the boss was always careful. He decided it didn't matter. The only thing he cared about was that she was kinder than Robin and smarter than Sam. She didn't fight everyone like Carly and she didn't play games like Elizabeth did. She was easy to guard and she followed the rules.

Jason took her to dinner and back to the apartment without speaking. The next morning Jason flew back to Port Charles. He told Johnny she had three weeks to settle her business and be at his front door. Keesha looked off into the distance but didn't utter a word. Jason took her face in his hand and stroked her cheek. He gave her a gentle kiss.

"You can't hide from me Keesha. I'll always find you." He kissed her again. "Three weeks…stay with Johnny. Three weeks Keesha. Then I want you in my bed."

He gave her one more kiss and boarded the private plane without looking back.

Three weeks later she was trying to work up the nerve to open the door. Finally, she stepped forward and nodded to Johnny.

"Keesha Morgan, boss." He gave her a small push into the penthouse.

**Jason**

Three weeks. He had waited patiently for her to come back to him. Now she was outside his door. Their door. She had been the only woman he had married as Jason Quatermaine and she was the only woman Jason Morgan would marry.

He remembered the night they became lovers. Lily had died and he stood to speak at her funeral but couldn't find the words. Keesha had come to the podium and took his hand.

He was able to speak of the woman he loved and who loved him. His last name wasn't important. That day Keesha Quatermaine became someone special to Jason Morgan.

He didn't let go of her hand until he stood in her tiny apartment near Kelly's.

She warmed up leftovers in the microwave and made him eat. He hadn't eaten in two days, food tasted like cardboard.

Keesha sat him on her bed and fed him when he wouldn't feed himself. She wiped his face and laid him back in the bed wrapping her quilt and then herself around him.

She kissed his forehead and talked for hours about Lila and how special she had made her feel after her parents had died. Somewhere during the night they feel asleep in each other's arms.

Jason woke the next day knowing he wasn't going to let her go again. Lila had told him before she died that everyone had one great love in their life. He had always thought that was Robin but looking at Keesha he knew the two Jason's had someone in common.

He didn't remember their wedding day. The day A.J. crashed his car into a tree killing Jason Quatermaine and giving birth to Jason Morgan. Jason blamed everyone around him for his pain and Keesha was a target because she was his wife. She didn't push him but the family did. They wanted him to remember the old Jason. Keesha just wanted him alive.

He could see it clearly now but then he rejected anything that had to do with Jason Quatermaine. When he found out they hadn't consummated the marriage he filed for an annulment.

That day she lay in his arms, so full of grief yet caring for him, He needed to be with her.

He kissed her soft lips several times before she opened her eyes. She was startled and tried to move away from him. He pulled her under his body; she was so soft against his iron frame.

"I need you Keesha." That was all he needed to say. She pulled his head to her and kissed him.

Jason Morgan was hard and cold except when he thought of Keesha.

He pulled away from her and frantically took off his clothes. Keesha was slower in remove hers. She was shy and uncertain. Her movements reflected her inexperience. They were stiff and jerky. He waited patiently for her. He would always wait for her.

Her body was beautiful. Her chocolate skin smelled of honey and jasmine. Her breasts were large enough to fill his hands and over flow. She had a small waist and thick hips. To him she looked like a woman should.

He slowly walked over to her. He pulled her to him and kissed her with such passion that her knees grew weak.

"Jason I…" She whispered against his mouth.

"I know baby its o.k." He pulled her back to him.

Jason closed his eyes to the memory letting his desire wash over him. She was his wife and she was finally in his home.

Keesha

Jason stood by the large window. She knew he was thinking about their first night together. She wouldn't forget the day she gave herself to Jason Morgan.

She could still feel that first kiss that was so full of passion and promise. She had been unsure of what to do. She had held on to her virginity for seven years after the accident. She had always known her first would be Jason, no matter what last name he used.

Now as she was removing her clothes she thought of how to tell him her body was meant for him and only him. Before she knew it he was in front of her giving her the sweetest kiss she had ever felt.

"Jason I…" She whispered.

"I know baby its o.k." He wrapped his arms around her and held her against him. She was so weak her legs wouldn't hold her. Jason lifted her and placed her on the bed. She was paralyzed. His hands ran over her body with such confidence and care that the only thing she could do was to hang onto his waist, digging her nails into him.

He began kissing her neck and chest. Her body turned to liquid gold. She felt like her skin was on fire.

"Jason" She cried when his mouth devoured her breast. She pulled his head further against her. He smiled touching her. He seemed to like her response to his touch.

His hand trailed down her waist to her thigh making small circles in her skin.

She cried out when his hand cupped her sex. She rocked against it, moaning deep in her throat.

**Jason**

She was so responsive. She never tried to move away from him. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He smiled. Keesha was someone who belonged only to Jason Morgan. Jason Quatermaine had married her but she was giving herself to Jason Morgan. The thought pleased him.

He ran his hand down her body until he was cupping her. She bucked against him; he slipped a finger into her moist center. She was so tight and wet and ready for him.

Jason kissed her stomach hurrying to his ultimate goal. He spread her legs and looked at the dark mound.

"Don't scream." He whispered before he dived in and began to feast on her. She grabbed the pillow from the top of the bed and pressed it into her face. The old apartments weren't known for their thick walls.

Jason loved how she rocked her hips against his face. She tasted sweet and rich. He could get lost in her. Her body tightened but she didn't let go of her organism. He took her hand and squeezed it. He needed to reassure her that it was alright. She exploded; her sweet juices flowed into his mouth. He lapped it up like a thirsty dog.

He pulled himself over her body. Taking the pillow from her he kissed her slowly at first then with more passion. Jason spread her legs wide as he settled in between them. She stiffened when his tip rested between her thighs.

"Its o.k., baby." He whispered. He slowly pushed into her tightness. He knew she was scared but didn't know how to comfort her. He did what needed to be done. He knew once he passed that initial threshold he could give her true pleasure.

He moved into her tightness never breaking their kiss, even when she moved away from him he pulled her back. She was so tight he wanted to pour himself into her. She was his.

**Keesha**

He was too big.

She felt him inch into her, tearing and pulling her apart. She wanted to run or scream but he kept her in his tight embrace kissing her with such intensity she needed to loss herself in his mouth.

Finally there was a rush of release. The pain was beginning to subside.

Jason lay on top of her not moving. His breath ragged in her ear. His muscles taunt.

She looked at him confused. His is face was tight and determined. For a moment she was sure it was over, until he began moving again.

Keesha felt as if a match had been lit inside her. She began rocking with him.

Jason tucked his hands under her. Keesha felt a tightness building in her belly. It became more urgent with each thrust. It demanded her release. Instinctively she planted her feet on the bed and began lifting her hips to meet his thrust. He groaned against her neck.

"Keesha." He whispered hoarsely and moved faster. He grabbed the head board and slammed into her body. His movements were desperate.

She came hard, tightening her muscles around his shaft. Jason cried out and let his seed flow into her. Spent, his body gave out and he collapsed onto her. His weight took her breath away.

He rolled off, pulling her body with him. God.

"Thank you." He whispered wrapping his body around hers protectively.

"For what?"

"For letting me be your first." She closed her eyes. He relaxed against her and fell asleep.

She looked at him trying to brush away the memory of his touch. Jason wouldn't allow hit. He moved until he was less than an inch from her. He fisted his hand in her hair.

"Never leave me again." He waited for her to nod her agreement before he kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Did you ever get the uncontrollable need to write? That's where I am.

Jason

He had replayed those last moments over and over again in his mind. She vowed never to leave him but she did just a few weeks later. They had been at Luke's laughing and discussing her fears of his life. She said she trusted him. He watched her smile disappear from her face. She turned and he saw the blood pouring from her.

That night he lost everything; his family, his wife and their baby. He left her at the hospital to get some things. When he walked into the penthouse he saw the huge banner that read "It's a boy…or a girl". He rushed back to the hospital where Monica told him she had lost the baby.

Keesha wounds were not life threatening but she had lost a lot of blood and that sent her into shock. Their baby was too small to survive.

Keesha was a shell of her former self. She cried all the time. She barely let him touch her. She refused to talk to anyone but Monica. That last night she was with him he found out the hit was on a customer of Luke's not him. He rushed home to tell Keesha that it was just an accident and that she was safe but she was gone. Francis had also disappeared.

Jason raced around town trying to find anyone who had seen her. He ended up at the hospital with Monica.

She gave him two letters, one from Keesha and one from Francis. He read Francis' letter first. He explained that Keesha was determined to leave. He wouldn't let her go alone he owed Jason too much. He would try to leave clues but Keesha was smart and Justus had taught her well. Francis swore he wouldn't leave her until she was back with Jason.

Keesha's letter was straight to the point.

Jason,

I love you but I can't be with you anymore. I've already lost too much.

Keesha

She never filed for divorce. He never found any of the clue's Francis had left. She was simply gone.

That was six years ago. Jason for his part never stopped looking for her. He never took off his wedding ring. Over the years he did have lovers, Robin, Elizabeth, and now Sam, but the only woman he wanted was Keesha.

Monica

"I will take care of it don't worry. I'll talk to him." She listened for a moment. "When are you due back? Alright, I'll leave right now."

She hung up at ran for the door clutch an envelope to her chest. She hoped he could forgive her.

The penthouse

"Dr. Quatermaine." Jason stood as an obliviously nervous Monica rushed through the door.

"Jason I need to talk to you and I need you not to interrupt." She sat on the sofa and began emptying the envelope onto the bed. "Keesha is coming home and she is not alone. Jason…you have a daughter." She paused closing her eyes and handing him another envelope marked Gabrielle photos. He took it but didn't open them. "The night of the shooting Keesha did lose a baby but the baby was a twin. A fraternal twin. When she discovered she was still pregnant she wanted to leave. She didn't want to lose another child."

Jason sat on the far end of the sofa and allowed Monica's words wash over him.

"I begged her to tell you but she refused. She already had a plan. I had already lost Micheal and Emily I wanted my granddaughter to know someone in our family."

He nodded. He truly did understand why she had chosen to keep silent. He would have done the same thing.

"Someone found out you have a child and they are threatening her." Jason's head shot up. Monica watched his shocked expression turn into one of anger. "Francis is still with them. Their plan lands in two hours."

"Where were they?" Jason asked finally opening the pictures.

"Cuba." Monica smiled at his expression. "Yes, Keesha was never a fool. I want to give you some time to look over everything." She took his hand. "Jason, Gabrielle knows you are her father. Keesha has shown her pictures and talked about you to her."

"That's how they found her." He whispered almost to himself. "She should have left me out of it completely."

Monica was surprised that her son seemed to understand why Keesha had done what she did.

"I'm going to Kelly's. When you leave for the airport will you come and get me?"

Jason nodded. She left without another word.

Jason

Jason looked over the documents. Her birth certificate, Baptismal record, a lock of hair from her first hair cut. It was a record of his daughter's life from the moment she was born.

He looked through the photos slowly, trying to memorize every part of her face. She was tiny when she was born. 6 pounds and 19 inches long. She had a head full of black hair and the most amazing brown eyes. Her mouth was pinched and her tongue sneaked through.

She was three months in the next set. She wore tiny dresses and cloth shoes in red, blues, and pinks. She smiled in these as she tried to push herself up.

He looked at the photos smiling to himself as she learned to walk. In one she was dancing with Francis, Uncle Francis as it was written on the back. Keesha wasn't in any of the pictures. Even with Monica his wife was hiding.

He picked up a picture taken when she was three. He knew this because she held a giant pink three in her lap. Her hair was done in tiny braids with colorful bands holding them in place. Her dress was made up of shiny pink material with white lace over laying the skirt. Her smile took up her entire face showing off her dimples. She had his cleft chin. Her skin was like light butterscotch. She was his daughter. His Gabrielle.

The door to the penthouse burst open. Sam rushed through throwing her things about as she entered the house.

Jason looked at Sam as she wondered the room rattling off about her day at the Metro Court. He had never lied to her about Keesha. He told her that if Keesha ever came back they were over. He would never leave his wife.

"God, I don't know how you deal with Carly." She stepped over him and began looking through the photos. "Who is this?"

"My daughter."

I don't own it.


	4. Chapter 4

I am basing the daughter off of my little one...attitude and all.

**The airport.**

Jason scanned the passengers as they departed the plan. The trio was the last to exit. He saw Keesha's tall frame over most of the other passengers. She was followed by Francis. He didn't see his daughter but Keesha was looking at the ground talking. He assumed she was there.

Silently he and Monica followed the crowd through the security check point until they finally walked through the gate.

Keesha spotted him and smiled. She bent down and lifted his child in her arms.

Jason's breath caught in his throat. She waved at him and clapped her small hands. Small, she was tall like her mom. She could have been mistaken for a seven year old.

"Daddy!" The girl wiggled out of her mother's arms and ran to him. Jason went down to one knee and caught her. "I waited my whole life to meet you, daddy."

"Me too sweet heart." He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. Coconuts and baby powder.

Over her shoulder he saw Keesha stop in front of them her eyes brimming with tears. He pulled her into his embrace. He knew from reading her letters to Monica that she regretted leaving him. He understood her fear. He still loved her. He wrapped his arm around her. "I told you not to leave me."

"I'm sorry." She cried into his neck. One arm was draped across his shoulder and the other one was on their daughters arm. She still wore his rings.

"Grandma." Gabrielle smiled at Monica holding her arms out to her. Jason passed the child on to his mother. Francis stood silently in the back.

"Thank you." Jason pulled him into a brotherly hug. Francis nodded his eyes filled with tears. "We'll talk later. You're bunking with Johnny."

"Thanks man. She never dated anyone else. Never even considered it." Jason nodded.

Taking Keesha's hand Jason walked to the limo trailed by Monica, Gabrielle, Max, and Milo. Johnny and Francis went to get the luggage.

Jason helped the women into the limo and settled his daughter in the seat next to him. She had talked nonstop since Monica asked the child about her life in Cuba.

"Mommy caught a fish and Uncle Francis cooked it in a fire on the beach. It was yucky. I don't like fish. Mommy said I had to eat it because she wasn't a short order cook. Mommy says that a lot." She paused to take a deep breath then was off again telling stories about their life.

Jason reached over to stroke Keesha's face. She laid her cheek in his hand.

He left Johnny in charge of helping Sam pack her things and replacing the bed. He moved Sam into the Metro Court after calling Carly promising to explain what happened later. He suddenly felt very nervous.

He was a father to a child he didn't know. His wife had run away but stayed true to their vows. He hadn't.

He had fathered a child with Liz. He moved Sam into their home. He had been a lover to Courtney. He nearly forgot Carly, who still barged into his home whenever she wanted to. He would need to talk to her about that. Keesha wasn't Sam. She wouldn't sit back and allow another woman to dominate his life.

Jason was screwed.

By the time they reached the penthouse Gabrielle was asleep. Jason had unstrapped her from her booster seat and held her in his arms. Her tiny breaths were hot against his chest.

He was careful stepping out of the limo. Keesha followed smiling sadly at the picture. Monica took the young woman's hand.

"I'm so glad you're back home. I missed you." The two women hugged before following Jason into the elevator.

Gabrielle began to stretch and move in Jason's arms.

"Mommy?" She cried a little. Jason passed the child to her mother and watched as she snuggled down into her shoulder. Keesha began singing to her.

Te quiero, eso es lo que mi corazón está diciendo,  
While every breeze is playing our Cuban Love Song;

Si bien cada brisa está jugando nuestro Cuban Love Song;  
I love you for all the joy you brought me,

Te quiero para toda la alegría que me trajo,  
The lovely night you taught me our Cuban Love Song;

One melody will always thrill my heart,

La hermosa noche que me has enseñado a nuestros Cuban Love Song,

una melodía siempre emoción mi corazón,  
One kiss will cheer me when we're far apart, Un beso a animarme cuando estamos lejos,  
I love you with such a tender passion,

Te amo con tanta pasión de la oferta,  
And only you could fashion

Y sólo puede moda  
Our Cuban Love Song. Our Love Song cubano.

I love you, that's what my heart is saying,  
While every breeze is playing our Cuban Love Song;  
I love you for all the joy you brought me,  
The lovely night you taught me our Cuban Love Song;

One melody will always thrill my heart,  
One kiss will cheer me when we're far apart,  
I love you with such a tender passion,  
And only you could fashion  
Our Cuban Love Song.

By the time she finished the song they were at the penthouse. Renaldo and Benny stood outside waiting with Toby. Jason had left strict instructions that he wasn't to let anyone in. Benny quickly covered his shocked expression with a smile.

"Give me a minute," He opened the door and escorted Keesha and Monica up stairs. Bypassing all the other rooms he led them to his. Keesha looked up at him but didn't say anything. She walked over to the large bed and laid her daughter in the center of it.

"Let me get her settled." Monica suggested. "You and Jason need to talk."

Keesha nodded and left the room followed by Jason.

He pulled her into his arms when the door was shut. He slowly trailed his hands down her back until they rested on her butt. He pulled her against him so that she could feel how much he still wanted her. She brought her lips to his. It was a mistake because he kissed her with everything he had been holding inside himself for years. He tangled his hands in her curly hair as he devoured her mouth.

He pushed her back until they came to the far guest room.

He pulled her skirt up until it was around her hips. She struggled to reach his pants. He helped her unbutton them. She giggled like a school girl when he popped out primed and ready.

Jason lifted her in the air. Keesha wrapped her legs around his waist as he sank into her. She was so tight. He missed the way she felt. He held himself as he pumped her.

Keesha bit down on his shoulder to stop her loud sobs. She had waited so long for him to come to her again. He felt so deliciously good she laughed.

"Now baby now." He begged. She tightened herself again and allowed her release to flow over them. Jason followed crying her name softly.

They stood panting into each other's mouths. She let her legs fall to the ground but he didn't release his hold on her.

"I want to be angry with you. I want to hate you but I can't. I know you were hurt and scared but you shouldn't have left me." He looked her in the eye. "I missed Gabrielle's birth. I missed seeing you pregnant with my child. I want another baby, Keesha. I want one now."

She simply bowed her head in shame and nodded.

He pulled his pants up and walked into the restroom for a wet wash cloth. Kneeling in front of her he gently cleaned her and adjusted her skirt.

Silently he took her hand and led her down the stairs. Renaldo and Benny sat in the chairs examining the letters that Francis had given them. Renaldo's face was a mask of rage. The threats to Gabby were explicit.

Keesha watched as Jason began reading the dozen or so letters. He face remained unreadable.

Francis told him how the first letter arrived two weeks ago and each day there was a letter more threatening than the last. When Gabby's favorite bear went missing from her bed Keesha made arrangements to come back to Port Charles. Francis couldn't be everywhere at once.

Keesha took Jason's hand.

"I'm sorry." He squeezed her hand back.

"I need you to go upstairs and send Monica down." Keesha nodded and left the men. After Monica left she lay down with Gabby and cried softly in her hair.

**Jason**

"I'm going to take Keesha and Gabby out. Everyone needs to know they belong to me." Monica nodded. "Edward needs to be controlled. I can't focus on protecting my family and Edward. I'm increasing guards on you and Edward."

"They are in the best hands." She stood up and hugged him before leaving.

"Find out who sent these letters." Renaldo and Benny nodded and left. Jason ran up the stairs to his family. Keesha lay with Gabby in her arms.

The little girl looked up and opened her arms to her father. Jason climbed in the bed with his wife and daughter. After six years he finally felt at home.

Sonny isn't in this story at least not right now. The song is Cuban love song. I don't know who sings it but my ex sings it to our , I own nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

I relly don't like Robin, but Carly is my girl. Whoop!

**Elizabeth**

Elizabeth waited at Kelly's for Jason. It had become a habit for her to 'accidentally' run into him with Jake. He would have lunch with them and walk them home.

A small part of her felt guilty for how she was dismissing Lucky but she needed Jason in her life.

He was late. He always had lunch at Kelly's around this time.

She jumped a little when the door opened and Jason walked in followed by Keesha and a bouncing little girl. Liz pasted a smile on her face but was disappointed when he just nodded and pulled Keesha along with him to a corner booth.

Liz was shocked when he sat next to Keesha in the tiny booth instead of across from her. He sat the little girl on his lap.

"What the…?" She couldn't stop staring at them. She was about to leave when the child squealed "Daddy" as he tickled her. She jumped up from her seat and rushed over to him with Jake in her arms. "Jason? Who's this?" She pointed to the child he held.

"My daughter." Jason said never turning his attention from Gabby.

"I don't understand. How can you have a daughter?" She whispered.

Jason sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Gabby looked at him then mimicked the action.

"O.K. When a mommy and daddy love each other they kiss in the bedroom with the door closed and the daddy gives the mommy a gift and a baby gets in the mommies belly and then nine months later there is a new baby." She took a deep breath and rubbed her nose again. "Did your mommy tell you where babies come from? Gees."

"Liz. This is our daughter Gabrielle." Keesha answered smiling at the younger girl. She watched the shocked look that crossed her face. "We're running short on time if you'll excuse us."

She picked up the menu and began to discuss lunch with Jason and Gabby. Liz went back to her table and began packing up Jake's toys.

Jason and Keesha? Gabby? She pulled her phone out of her purse and dialed a familiar number.

"Robin?" She whispered fighting tears.

**Jason**

"You had a thing with Liz." Jason looked in her eyes and smiled at her blunt statement. Gabby stood at the junk box with Mike choosing a song.

"A one night stand. The condoms were defective and she got pregnant with Jake but Lucky is raising him as his own." He traced her jaw line.

"He's a beautiful baby."

"Yeah," He kissed her neck. He didn't want to focus on Liz. She had been ambushing him and using their son to get his attention. He was getting sick of dealing with her. She had manipulated her way into his life and now she wanted to control it.

"Who else am I going to be dealing with? I know Carly is married but what other ex-girlfriends are going to jump out of the bushes?"

"Robin just came back to town. I haven't seen her since Lila's funeral. Sam and I were together until yesterday. I told her if I ever found you it would be over. I never lied and I never took off my ring." He smiled at her. She wasn't threatened by his ex's. She wanted to know what she was up against so she could deal with it.

"I'm not weak Jason." He looked at her confused. "People think because I refuse to argue that I'm weak. I'm not. When I was here before, I argued with Robin and Carly all the time over you. I know now that's a waste of time. I deal with what I can and put the facts, as I see them, on the table. You deal with it how you choose. If I can't handle it I move on."

She brushed her lips against his.

"I love you Jason, I always have but I'm not going to get into scream matches with your ex's over you." She took his hand. "It's not good for the baby we're trying to make."

"They're delivering the baby furniture today and we need to pick out stuff for Gabby's room."

She smiled and tucked her head into his neck. He looked over at their little girl dancing around the room.

"You should have told me Keesha."

"I was scared." She pressed her body into his. "What you make me feel is so intense. I didn't know what to do with it."

"What about now?"

"There is danger no matter where I go. I won't run away from you again. I promise."

He kissed her. She was like the roses in Lila's garden. Fragile but strong. It surprised Jason how much he loved her. Lila told him that his alter ego swore to protect her forever. Maybe he and Jason Quatermaine aren't so different.

**Robin and Liz**

"You should have seen him, Robin. He didn't want anything to do with me or Jake." Liz frowned at the memory.

"Why would he want anything to do with Jake? It's not like Jake is his child." Robin looked as Liz stared at the ground. "Oh my God, Liz, is Jason Jakes father?"

Liz nodded but remained silent. Robin went numb. She looked at the child who sat playing on her living room floor. Jason's son.

Robin was dumb founded. First Michael and now Jake. Robin would never get Jason back. While it was true they hadn't been together for three years she still held out hope he would change his mind and come back to her.

"Jason has a daughter." She whispered tears welling up in her eyes.

"What?" The hits kept coming. "By who?"

"Keesha."

"Keesha!" She screamed. "Jason hates Keesha. She left him. There must be some mistake."

"She told me."

"What did Jason say?"

"Not much, he just started rubbing his nose like he was irritated. Their little girl was with them. She kept calling him daddy."

"It could be a fake like with Carly." That had to be it. "I'll talk to him."

"I don't think so. They seemed very close at Kelly's."

"If it is a lie then he would act affectionate in public." She stood up and got her coat. "You can wait here if you want. I'm going to see Jason."

Robin walked out of the apartment determined to find out the truth.

**Penthouse**

Keesha sat on the couch watching a parenting show. She ran her hand over her too flat stomach. She wondered when she would be pregnant again. Gabby had happened so quickly.

Jason had taken Gabby to deliver lunch to Monica at the hospital.

Milo opened the door and Robin strode in.

"Where's Jason?" She demanded folding her arms across her chest.

"No Robin . Not this time. This is my home and Jason is my husband. Get out."

"You're no better than Carly trying to pass your bastard off as Jason's kid."

Keesha laughed at her.

"You're truly sad Robin. I don't need to pass Gabby off as his child because she is."

"Robin leave." Robin swung around to see Jason standing in the door with a sleeping Gabby on his shoulder. She opened her mouth to say something. "No, I'm going to lay my daughter down and when I come back you need to be gone."

He climbed the stairs without looking back. Robin glared at Keesha and stomped out. If Jason wouldn't listen to her then she knew someone he would listen to.

Keesha shook her head and turned back to the TV. Shit hitting the fan time. Oh, well, it had to happen.

**Metro Court**

Robin strolled into the lobby of the Metro Court looking for _her_. She really didn't want to deal with Carly but someone had to save Jason. Apparently Liz and Sam had the same idea because they had Carly pinned behind the lobby desk. Jax wondered over to the group of women a smile on his face.

"Look I told you before Sam, Jason loves Keesha. Didn't he dump you the first time for her?" Jax looked down at Carly's smug smile she was loving this. He had been listening from the back room until he saw Robin enter the Metro Court. He decided to come out for moral support, not that Carly needed it. "I mean come on six years and he never took off his ring. I'm betting it was just straight sex to get his rocks off. None of the fancy tricks he learned from me? He sure never left looking satisfied. Not like he did this morning when I saw him. Wow that Keesha must have some hidden skills." Carly lied she hadn't spoken to Jason yet.

"Come on Carly you know this is a scam just like it was with Michael." Robin piped in sarcastically.

"No, Robin, this kid is his. I saw the little angel and if you think you can goad me into confronting Jason for you give it up. I may not like Keesha but she is so much better than any of you desperate tramps. Get some self respect." She turned and walked away leaving the women stunned behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't sleep because I needed to write. I tried to edit this chapter but again I am so tired. I'll edit tomorrow after school.

I feel the need to say it again because my friends are Robin fans and they are a little upset with the way I wrote Robin. I am not a fan and she will all ways be written as the villain or really stupid. So if you love Robin don't read this next chapter.

I also wanted to thank all of you who have written reviews. I am not the best at responding because most of the time I don't know what to say except thank you. That's scary a writer at a loss for words. Your encouragement is appreciated.

**Jason**

Jason walked into the lobby of the Metro Court looking for his best friend. Carly had called and told him about the run-in she had with his three exes'. Keesha thought the whole thing was funny but Jason didn't have the patience to deal with them.

"See what happens when you fall in love with the wrong woman?" Jason groaned and turned around to face her. "You could have had _allll_ this."

He couldn't help but laugh as she rubbed her very pregnant belly and tried to wiggle her hips. She was going into her sixth month and was still gorgeous.

"Come on sit with me my feet hurt." She dragged him to one of the sitting areas. "So tell me about your little angel."

"Yes, Jason, do tell us about Keesha's angel." Jax moved past him to kiss his wife. He settled on the table and began removing her shoes. Jason ignored the dig.

Carly moaned as he rubbed her foot.

"You know it would be so relaxing if someone rubbed the other one too." She lifted her swollen foot and waved it in Jason's face. He sighed and looked at Jax who simply laughed and patted the spot next to him. Jason lifted her foot to his lap and began to rub it.

"This is the only time I rub your feet." He made a face at her. "I wanted to thank you for helping me with the…them. Keesha has been through a lot."

"What about you Jason? She left and hurt you."

"Yeah, but she was scared. She had just lost one baby and discovered she was still pregnant. What would you have done?" Carly nodded.

"So what happens now? Are you one little happy family?"

"We take it one step at a time. Gabby's happiness is all that matters."

"You can't stay with her just to make your kid happy. You'll end up hating each other." Jax said concentrating on Carly's toes.

"We aren't. I have always loved Keesha and that hasn't changed. I knew a long time ago that I didn't do enough to make her feel safe. I'm a different person. Gabby changes everything." He smiled a ghost smile. "You should see her. She's amazing."

"When do we get to meet her?" Jax asked.

"Tonight? I came to invite you and sleeping beauty to dinner at the new steak house." Jason looked at Carly whose head rested against the back of the sofa. Her mouth hung open. "If you can get her moven."

"Armageddon wouldn't keep Carly away." Jax stood surprised to find himself not feeling any animosity towards Jason. Usually he couldn't stand to be in the same room as him but tonight there was something different about him. Maybe he was right his child had changed him. Jax needed to meet this kid. He held out his hand to Jason. "See you tonight."

Jason shook Jax's hand somewhat surprised by the offer.

"7o'clock. Gabby needs to be in bed by 9 or she gets mean." He smiled and bent down to kiss Carly's head.

**Gabrielle**

Gabby sat in the bath tub with her mommy reflecting on her day. Gabby talked as her mom washed her hair.

She and her daddy had gone to the Zoo and had a picnic in the park. It was her special time with her daddy. Mommy had said daddies and little girls needed time together but every where they went women kept staring at her daddy. One woman at Grandma Monica's hospital rubbed daddies arm. Her daddy got really mad and told her to go away.

That woman from the diner was there. She kept looking at her daddy. Then she would wipe her eyes. Gabby wondered if she was crying. Her daddy didn't notice. He told Grandma he only had eyes for his little girl. Grandma cried to.

"Why does everyone keep crying?"

"Because we are a family again." Keesha said rising the shampoo out of her daughter's hair. "Curly or straight?"

"Curly. Why did those women stare at daddy? Don't they know it's rude to stare?" Keesha could see her daughter getting annoyed. The child always had a temper.

"Daddy is handsome. Women like to stare at him."

"Why?"

**Keesha**

"Why?" she stepped out of the tub with her mother's help. _Why she thought. Every question was a why. _

Keesha followed her into the master bathroom. She had already showered but Jason's tub was too large to allow Gabby to bathe by herself.

Jason had been renovating the upper levels. The master bedroom had been expanded and a second closet added. He said he had a feeling she was coming home and he wanted everything to be ready.

Before the shooting she had worked with a designer to remodel the penthouse. Jason purchased the neighboring apartment and expanded the space. Now the kitchen space was doubled. There was a game room for his pool table. He had his own office space and workout room. Keesha had the formal dining room she had always wanted. He had even selected the colors and similar furniture she had picked out.

There were two stair cases and the second door to the penthouse had been sealed. Keesha had looked over the plans while he and Gabby were gone. Just as she wanted there was a nursery across the hall and Gabby's room would be next to it. They had painted it pink and lilac. Gabby was still choosing furniture with their help. The nursery was complete and Jason had double the contractor's fee if they could finish within the next two weeks instead of a month.

Seating Gabby in front of the vanity mirror she oiled and brushed her hair. Keesha helped her put lotion on and watched as she dressed herself. She wore red and black dress that she and Jason picked up while they were out. Keesha changed Gabby's earrings and added little rings and a gold bracelet. Keesha was helping her pull on her stockings when Jason came into the room.

"What can I do?" He asked motioning to his watch. Keesha sighed. and tossed him Gabby's shoes.

"If time is a factor you should give us more than an hour's notice."

"Daddy, beauty takes time." Jason slipped her foot into the black and gold shoe.

"Alright, Francis is waiting for you down stairs." Her eyes lit up. "Walk no running."

"O.k. daddy." She said as she ran from the room. He laughed and shook his head.

He took a seat on the edge of the bed and watched his wife quickly apply her makeup. He loved how she used only the minimum necessary to complete her evening look. She let her towel drop to the floor. Jason licked his lips as he observed the changes in her body.

Last night he traced the tiny stretch marks that marked her stomach. She seemed embarrassed but he loved them. They were evidence that she had held their child in her. Her breast were not as firm as they once were. Jason knew that if she hadn't breast fed Gabby for that entire first year they would still be perfect but he didn't want perfection. She had nurtured their child and her body showed the signs of it. Form him that made her the sexiest woman alive.

"Alright let's do this." She stood before him completely dressed. Catching the lustful look in his eyes she held up her hand. "Jason, no."

She took a step away from him as he advanced on her. Grabbing her by the waist he rubbed his erection against her center.

"Yes," He said kissing her neck and lifting her dress. "Just a quickie."

He pressed her against the wall.

"Mommy!" Gabby called running down the hall. "Uncle Francis said we're late."

Keesha pushed Jason off of her and pulled her dress back in place.

"Watcha doing?" She asked as she rounded the corner.

"Daddy was helping mommy get dressed." She took the girls hand and pulled her from the room. She looked back at Jason and then lowered her gaze she smiled.

"Bitch." He whispered adjusting himself he followed them down thankful for the cut of the his suit as it hide his excitement.

**Dinner**

Carly and Jax were already seated with their boys, Michael and Morgan, when they arrived. Gabby kept her hand in her father's as they approached the table. The little girl was a bit weary. She had met more people in the last two days than she had in her entire life. Jason wondered if it was beginning to wear on her.

Keesha walked up next to her and gently stroked her hair. The little girl perked up and moved with more confidence.

"Well it's about time. Carly was about to eat the table cloth." Jax stood smiling. He walked around the table and pulled Keesha into his arms. "We missed you."

Returning the hug she kissed his cheek.

"I missed you too Jax."

"Ohhh, my daddy said he was the only one who could hug mommy." Gabby glared at Jax.

"Gabrielle." Keesha's tone was enough to quiet the girl. "Carly it's good to see you."

"Keesha," She said with a slightly cool tone. "and you must be Gabby. Your daddy can't stop bragging about you."

"Are you going to stare at my daddy?" Carly seemed taken back. "Girls keep staring at my daddy. Like her."  
The group turned to where the little girl pointed. Robin stood near the bar with her new best friend's Elizabeth and Sam. Carly rolled her eyes.

"They are just jealous because your daddy loves your mommy. Pretend they're not there."

Carly flipped her hair as she turned her back to the intrusive women. Gabby mimicked her actions.

"Carly." Jason warned.

"For once I think Carly has the right idea." Keesha said as she turned away from the women.

"Whoa, did you feel that?" Carly asked holding her hands out to steady herself.

"What?" Jason and Jax asked at the same time.

"Hel…Heck freezing over." She laughed at her joke while the others cut their eyes and groaned.

Keesha and Jason sat down with Gabby sitting between to Michael and Morgan. The kids talked while the adults carried on their own conversation. Jason kept his hand around the back Keesha's chair his thumb rubbing the space just between her shoulder blades. Keesha's body automatically leaned into his.

"Mommy I need to go potty." Gabby stood up and danced around the table.

"Gabby you were reading my mind." Carly stood up and took the girls hand. Keesha followed. The restroom was almost full. Keesha let Carly take the first stall that opened. After a few moments another one was free.

Keesha helped Gabby with her tights and then waited outside the stall door for her to finish when the door opened with a bang.

"Hey!" Someone yelled jumping out of the way.

Keesha turned to see Robin and Liz.

"So where's your little bastard?" Robin asked sneering. A collective gasp filled the room.

"Seriously Robin don't." Keesha turned to help Gabby with her tights then led the girl to the sink to wash her hands.

"There's daddy's little mistake."

Carly appeared from her stall ready for battle, but a look from Keesha stopped her from blasting the dense woman. Instead she washed her hands and accepted the towel from the attendant.

"Gabby will you go with Aunt Carly?" The silent little girl took Carly's hand and left the restroom.

As soon as the door closed Keesha faced Robin. She slapped the smug look from her face and wrapped her hand around her neck.

"Don't you ever fuck with my child." She started but was quickly pulled away from her.

"Keesha let me handle this." Jason said holding onto her squirming figure.

"The bitch called Gabby a bastard and daddy's little mistake…to her face." She felt Jason's body stiffen. The women in the room nodded and glared at the trio.

"What the hell is wrong with you Robin?" Jax chimed in from the door way. They had seen the women follow Keesha into the restrooms and decided to wait near the door in case there was trouble. The look on Gabby's face was enough to send Jason racing in there. Jax stayed behind to help Carly then followed. He couldn't believe what Robin said to about child. "Are you so jealous that you had to attack a child?"

Robin started to reply but Keesha had gotten lose from Jason's grip and hit the woman in the mouth with a closed fist. Jason grabbed her again and pulled her from the restroom. He didn't try to speak to her; he knew her rage was beyond words. He simply held her until she stopped shaking. She didn't say a word as she turned and walked back to the dining room and her daughter.

Jason took a deep breath before walking back into the restroom.

"If you ever come near my daughter again Robin it will be the last thing you do." Jax followed him out leaving them to face the room full of angry women.

**Carly**

Carly and Jax said their goodbyes and watched as Jason's limo pulled off.

Gabrielle had crawled into her father's arms and refused to lift her head from the space in the crock of his neck. Carly stroked her curly head and kissed Keesha before they left.

"I hate her so much Jax." Carly paced their room. "She's a child! What kind of a person says that about a child?"

"Hey, Keesha handled it." He pulled her to the bed. "She popped Robin like a prize fighter."

"I wish I had seen that. Did you call Marty?"

"Yeah, Sam will be out of the hotel by 10 o'clock tomorrow."

"Good." She lay down and closed her eyes. As angry as she was she needed to rest.

"Night babe." Jax wrapped his hands around her waist.

**Keesha and Jason**

Jason held his child in his arms as he sat on the bed. For the first time she was quiet and subdued. She didn't chatter or sing like she had done for the past two days. She simply sat in Jason's arms with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

He knew she was hurt even though she didn't understand what most of Robin's words meant.

"Gabby?" Jason tried to pull her up so he could see her face but she wouldn't release her hold on him.

"Baby girl," Keesha started. "That woman Robin, she loved your daddy a long time ago and she thought daddy would love her back but he didn't. So now she's angry and she wanted to make someone else sad like she is."

"She was mean. I'm glad daddy doesn't love her."

"Gabby," Jason waited until she looked at him. His heart broke when he saw the tears in her eyes. When he spoke his voice was raw with emotion "I'm sorry she hurt your feelings. She was wrong. Daddy's going to make sure Robin doesn't hurt you again. O.K.?"

She nodded then yawned.

"Can I help you with your pajamas?" Gabby nodded and let her daddy help her undress. Keesha handed him the Tinker Bell P.J.'s and sat back smiling as he dressed her. He then lay her down in her spot in the center of the bed. Neither he nor Keesha changed their clothes. They silently wrapped their arms around Gabby and drifted off to sleep.

Jason dreamt of the many was he could eliminate Robin.

Papa bear is pissed. Angry Jason=Sexy


	7. Chapter 7

Jason asks for help.

**Jason and Jax**

Jason sat at the bar waiting for Carly to make her appearance. She had called him first thing this morning talking about her "plan" and Jason got scared. In their nearly twenty year friendship none of Carly's plan had ever panned out. In fact they almost always ended in disaster.

"Waiting for Carly?" Jax took a seat next to him. "She fell asleep in the office."

Jason nodded.

"Look I won't pretend we are friends but something is going on. You helped me with my problem let me help you with yours." Jax asked referring to Sonny's disappearance two years ago. Jax never asked what Jason did but after the man threatened to take Morgan and Michael from Carly, he vanished and Jason took over the business. Everything had been peaceful since. Jax owed him more than he could ever repay.

Jason looked at his coffee for a moment. With Sonny gone he had no one to confide in except Keesha and she had enough to handle. Jax knew more about the business than he let on because of his father and brother's ties to the mob.

"You said when you met Carly she was the one." Jax nodded. "Keesha is my Carly. After the accident I couldn't remember Keesha. I mean, we were only married a few hours when A.J. wrapped us around a tree. She was with me day and night. When I woke up she encouraged me through the therapy. Keesha never gave up on me." He sighed. "All I saw was Jason Quatermaines wife and I hated her. I pushed her away. I let Robin get close because she was close to Sonny and Keesha was just there. I filed for divorce. I hoped she would leave town. She never did."

Jason pinched his nose.

"Every night from the moment I woke up I had these dreams about this woman. Really erotic dreams." Jax made face. "Keesha had left town for a while but came back when Justus got sick. Six years without her Jax and these dreams. The only thing I knew for sure was her smell. One day Keesha was helping Bobbie at Kelly's and I knew it was her." Jax smiled but remained silent. "I thought if I slept with her I could get her out of my system, but Keesha didn't make it easy. She refused to sleep with me. She made me respect her. Hell, I needed her."

"O.K. fast forward Keesha gets shot losses our baby but she was pregnant with twins. She got scared and ran to protect Gabby. Francis went with her to protect them. Now someone is trying to get to me through Gabby." He turned to Jax. "I have people everywhere but no one knows anything. I don't know how to protect my little girl."

"You need help." Jason shook his head. "Look between me, Luke, and even Edward. The four of us have the underworld covered. All you need to do is ask."

Jason nodded and listened to Jax's plan.

**Two Days later**

Jason entered Kelly's with Gabby bouncing by his side, followed by Francis and Johnny.

It had become part of their morning ritual to have breakfast together while Keesha slept in recovering from the night before.

"Uncle Mike!" She ran over and grabbed Mike's leg. The older man laughed as he lifted her into his arms.

"Well, if it isn't the most beautiful girl in Port Charles." Tammy came from the kitchen smiling at Gabrielle. "Hey, Stan said he would show you how to make waffles today."

"Can I daddy?" Jason laughed as her eyes grew big at the thought of making their breakfast.

"Sure. Take Uncle Francis." Jason walked over to Mike shaking his hand. "How's it going Mike?"

"Good. Hey, I don't want you to think I'm starting anything but what's up with them?" He nodded towards the kitchen.

"Francis was there when she was born. Gabby loves him and so do I. He honored Keesha and protected my family. There's nothing I wouldn't do for him." Mike nodded. Not that he expected Jason to be jealous but if it was him he would be concerned. Reading the older man's expression Jason sighed. "Francis would be more interested in you then Keesha, Mike."

Mike looked shocked.

"It's not a secret. Everyone knows."

"Well, I never thought I would see a gay wise guy." Mike smiled. "I heard what happened at dinner the other night. I wanted to warn you that Robin keeps walking by the diner."

"Yeah, I saw her when we were coming in."

"What are you going to do about her?" Mike asked.

"Wait, she'll come in when she sees Gabby isn't at the table with me."

"What then?"

"Keep Gabby in the kitchen." Jason stated simply.

Mike and Jason talked for a while. As Jason predicted Robin came storming into the diner and made a beeline for Jason.

"It took you long enough." Jason said as Mike slowly moved to the kitchen, not wanting to miss a word. Robin stopped short of him somewhat surprise by his even tone. "Sit down Robin."

"Look Jason…" She started.

"There is no excuse for you. You watched my wife take my daughter into the restroom. You barged in and insulted a four year old kid. What the hell is wrong with you?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "You continue to act as if I owe you something. You act like you personally saved my life."

He finally turned to look at her.

"Come near my wife and daughter again Robin and see what happens to you. You are nothing to me."

"Jason what we had was special. We can get that back." She reached for his hand. He grabbed her by her wrist and squeezed it.

"What you were was a diversion until Keesha came back to me and a pathetic diversion. Nothing more." He shoved her away from him. "Do you know what I thought about when I was fucking you? How Keesha would feel under me. That's why I could only stomach a few weeks with you. That and I didn't want to pass anything on to my wife when she came back."

"Jason Quatermaine…"

"Jason Quatermaine didn't look twice at you. You, Sam or Elizabeth. He only loved Keesha. If I hadn't been so determined to destroy everything that Jason Quatermaine was I would have seen that I loved Keesha too." He looked her up and down. "I dreamt about her every night since I woke up from the coma. Keesha. She is all I have ever wanted or needed. Keesha is the reason I even talk to the Quatermaines. Keesha, Robin not you."

Robin snapped.

"So that's what you like Jason? Little nigger girls like Keesha running around begging their betters for a place at the table?" She sneered at him. "I thought you had gotten that bitch out of your system but since you haven't let me ask you one thing. When you're fucking her, does she call you master and ask you to give it to her harder?" There was a gasp from behind her. Robin turned around to see Monica, Keesha, and Edward standing behind them shocked expressions running across their collective faces. "Why are you shocked Monica? Even Edward fucked the help."

"Bitch." Monica spat at the silly girl and slapped her hard across the face. "Your career at General Hospital is over with."

"You can't fire me."

"Oh, yes I can. The contract you signed has a morality clause in it. I bet if we go back and check your patient list we'll find you haven't touched a patient of color. Even Alan said something about it. I should have listened to him."

"I will make sure the medical review board hears about this. You won't have a license by the end of the month." Edward wrapped his arm around Keesha's waist.

"Look Jason, grandpa's making a move on your jiggabo." Jason stepped forward but Keesha held up her hand. She was glad Robin finally showed her true colors. "What nothing to say?"

"You're not worth the words." She pushed past Robin."Where's our girl?"

"In the kitchen." He kissed her briefly.

"Jason if you don't mind." Bobby appeared from the stock room having heard everything Robin had said. "Robin you are no longer welcome here. Get out."

With a huff, Robin stormed out of the diner.

There was a collective sigh in the room.

"I'm sorry babe." Jason pulled her into his arms.

"What happened?' Carly asked walking into the diner with Jax and the boys. "Come on what did I miss?"

"Why don't I take the boys into the kitchen to help with breakfast?" Bobbie offered. "Luke and the kids should be here soon."

"Why's Luke coming?" Carly asked. "Will someone say something?"  
"I think it's best if we wait on Luke." Monica said taking a seat.

"Whatever." Carly said digging through her bag. "Remember a long time ago when I called you a black Barbie?"

There was a collective groan in the room.

"Look." She triumphantly pulled out a Barbie doll that looked exactly like Keesha.

Jason took the doll and laughed out loud before he passed it on to Keesha.

"Oh," Keesha sighed. There was a mother and daughter doll. The daughter doll held a puppy it her arms. Keesha passed it on to Monica. "Thank you Carly."

"For what. I think it shows what a Barbie wannabe you are." Carly was surprised when Keesha hugged her. "O.K. What is going on?'

At that time Luke walked in with Lucky and Lulu.

"Time to circle the wagons darling, one of our own is in trouble." Luke said sitting across from Carly.

"Who?"

"Me." Keesha said taking Jason's hand.

Keesha finally explained why she ran away and stayed away. She told them about the threats made against Gabby and finally about Robin, Sam, and Elizabeth. Jason told them about the confrontation with Robin earlier that morning.

"Everything is quiet but the threat is still present. I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family including asking for help." All the men in the room nodded their understanding.

"So I think we need to start with feelers." Jax said. "We all have unique resources. Let's put them to work and we can meet a week from today to see what we've uncovered."

"Here is a copy of the letters. Maybe something will jump out at you. A word or phrase. Anything." Jason passed around copies of the letters. "Lucky can I speak with you?"

"Yeah man." They walked to the store room leaving the other adults talking about the situation.

"Liz is becoming a problem that you need to resolve. I signed over my rights to keep Jake safe. As far as I'm concerned he's your son, but if I need to take him from her to protect him I will."

"I'll take care of it Jason." They nodded and came back into the main room as Mike was instructing everyone how he wanted the tables to be placed.

Bobby placed a sign on the door saying the diner was closed for a private party. Stan and Tammy helped bring out the food. Francis sat on one side of Gabby and Jason sat on the other. Johnny stood at the counter eating. When they had finished they traded places with the guards outside. Tammy and Stan were pleased to be included in the breakfast.

Gabby talked about her upcoming birthday and what she wanted. She told them that her favorite thing to do was dance with her daddy.

"Jason can't dance." Michael said laughingly.

"Yes he can. Show them daddy!" She demanded. Jason walked to the junk box and put in a dollar. He selected the song they danced to every day "In my daughter's eyes." He walked back to Gabby and bowed. She giggled and took his hand. Stepping on his toes she let him lead her around in a circle.

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes_

Carly and Monica watched how gentle he was when he lifted his little girl into his arms. Monica was amazed how this cold man melted when he was in his daughter's presence.  
All Jason could see were the years running away from him. He saw her at prom and on her wedding day. He saw her holding her own children. His heart contracted. He never wanted to let her go.

_In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light and the  
world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me  
gives me strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes_

"Dance with me." Lulu demanded of Luke. Instead of arguing he took her hand.  
_And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
It puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about  
_  
_It's hangin' on when your heart  
has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daughter's eyes_

In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes

**Chapter End Notes:**

I hate Robin. Enough my daughter's eyes by Martina McBride


	8. Chapter 8

**When I say this is a hard chapter to read …it is a hard chapter to read. It does deal with the death of a beloved character. I dreamt about this and had to write it down. I thought about not adding it but I think it really works towards the plot. Again this is the saddest chapter I have ever written for public viewing. I am warning you.**

**Robin**

He thinks he can just walk away from me? I'll show him. She opened her cell phone.

"Yeah, time for plan B." She listened for a moment. "No if you want him back you need to do things my way. Meet me at the house and bring him." Jason was going to pay.

**Keesha and Jason**

Keesha allowed Jason to put their daughter in her bedroom. The separation would be hard on the parents who had become accustomed to having their daughter share their bed. Keesha felt that she could survive since she hadn't been intimate with him for almost two weeks.

She pushed the day's events from her mind. There was nothing she could do about it except be grateful that Jason had witnessed Robin's melt down. Now the entire town would know what she always had. Robin was evil.

"What's this?" He asked closing the door.

Keesha smiled up at him as she lay across the bed in her black silk rob.

"I think it's time we finished working on our little project." She smiled as he quickly made his way across the room. "So I heard for a boy I need to ride you and a girl its doggy style."

"How about if we try both?" He whispered as he kissed her.

Keesha laughed seductively against his mouth.

A knock came at the door.

"Boss, Sam McCall is here to see you."

"Send her away." He yelled nibbling Keesha's neck.

"Um, boss? I think you need to handle this." With a sigh he pulled back from his wife.

"Two minutes." He kissed her again before heading towards the door.

**Luke and Lucky**

Lucky came rushing out of Luke's office cursing.

"Still no luck?"

"Gran said she left at three for Jakes doctor's appointment but Dr. Snyder said she didn't have an appointment."

"She's trying to get Jason's attention?" Luke poured himself a drink as he counted out the day's receipts.

"Maybe." He scratched his head. "Dad I've got a really bad feeling about this."

"Doesn't she have lojack?" Lucky nodded. "Have them track the car."

Lucky smiled and took out his cell phone.

**Robin and Liz**

"Robin I'm not sure about this…" Liz held Jake to her chest as Robin typed up the ransom note.

"Look, Jason is all about his kids. If you want to have a chance with him and get him away from that girl then you need to make him think Jakes in trouble." Robin sighed impatiently at the little twit. All she needed to do was follow instructions instead she questioned everything Robin said. "Let me finish this."

Liz watched as Robin wrote the letter. She was cold. The house had no heat and it had been unseasonably cool. The estate Robin had brought them to had been abandoned for years.

Robin expected her to stay in this house with her baby while Jason looked for them. She was glad she had left Cam with her grandmother. He would miss them if they were gone too long, but getting Jason back was worth it. Wasn't it?

Liz thought of her little boy crying for his mother. Her heart broke. What was she doing? She had spent months chasing Jason and he had continually rejected her and their child.

Lucky.

Lucky had always been there. He arranged his lunch hour so he could be home to tuck the boys in bed every night. He never missed a school play or a play date. He was Jake's father. She needed to go home.

Liz stood and wrapped Jake in his blanket. It kept slipping off the shiny blue jacket grams he gotten for him. It was an impractical purchase but he did look cute in it.

"Robin?" The other woman didn't look up from the letter she was writing. "I can't do this."

Liz hurried from the room knowing if she didn't Robin's temper would explode. She rushed from the third story room and made to the adjoining landing before Robin caught up to her. The smaller woman grabbed her arm and began pulling at Jake.

"This is the only way I can get Jason back!" She shouted gripping the now screaming child by the jacket. Liz looked at her stunned. It was the opportunity Robin needed to snatch Jake from her arms.

"No." Liz screamed snatching at the back of the blanket gripping a part of his jacket as well. "Robin, please stop."

Robin continued to pull with all her crazed strength. Liz lifted her heeled foot and kicked Robin in the shin. It was enough to get the woman to let go but the force of Liz's jerk sent Jake flying out of her hands over the railing.

Liz looked on in horror as her tiny child flew through the air. His screams of terror filled the expensive space.

"Jaaaaaaaake!" She screamed just before his body hit the marble floor, with a loud thump, three stories down. "Jake."

Liz clung to the railing as she crept down the stairs. Tears flowed from her face.

"Baby?" Her legs were weak. Her breath shallow. "Baby?"

When she reached the bottom of the circular stair case she sank to her knees and crawled towards her child. She could see all the blood that surrounded his tiny body. His mouth lay open in his final scream.

"Jake!" She screamed gathering him up into her arms. "Help me! Somebody help me! Jakey, baby? It's going to be alright. Mommies going to make you all better."

Liz forced herself to her feet and began walking towards the door. She stared ahead willing her body to move. She tried to open the door but couldn't get a grip on the handle because of all the blood. Jake's blood.

Elizabeth wrapped the end of the baby blanket around the knob.

"It's o.k. baby. I'll get daddy. Daddy will help us." She stepped out into the fading sun and sharp wind hit her face but she didn't feel it.

Dragging her feet she made for the gate that ran between the two properties. It was locked.

"Help me please!" She screamed until her voice was gone.

Night had fallen and Liz sat with her dead child in her arms promising to get help.

Things are only going to get more difficult for the Morgan family.


	9. Chapter 9

**Liz breaks down.**

**Jason and Lucky grieve.**

Emotions are something Jason Morgan wished he didn't have. Those connections in his brain that began to heal themselves had paved the way for love, hope, and loss.

His son was dead.

He entrusted his life with a foolish desperate woman and he had lost his life any way. Would he ever forget the sight that greeted him that morning?

**The past revisited**

"What?" Jason demanded opening the door. Before Sam could answer Monica stepped off the elevator. "Mom?"

"I came to speak to you and Keesha about the party before it got too late." Monica looked Sam up and down her eyes resting on the child in her arms. "Who's this?"

"Keesha's up stairs." Jason stepped aside and let her in. Monica rushed up the stairs to inform her daughter-in-law what was happening down stairs.

Sam stood at the door holding the dark haired baby girl.

"Who's she Sam?" Jason asked.

"She's your daughter Jason." Keesha and Monica stopped their descent down the stairs.

"What?" They shouted at the insane woman.

"O.K. I may be crazy but I've been back home three weeks and that baby is about a year old."

"You can't have children." Monica said dumb founded.

"Jesus, Jason we're they crazy before you fucked them." Keesha asked looking at her husband.

"We talked about adopting children Jase. I just asked for special consideration. The agency agreed after we gave them a small donation." She smiled up at him.

"We didn't discuss anything." He said taking a step away from her. "You wanted children. I told you I wanted kids with my wife no one else."

"Jase, we were a family. She left you." Sam pleaded with him. "Please…I can forgive you."

"Sam, leave." Jason's voice was cold. "Don't come back here."

"I…"

"I need to talk with your mother. This adoption can't be legal." Monica moved towards the door pulling Sam with her. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Jason sighed and turned to his wife.

Keesha looked up at him shaking her head.

"I don't understand it Jason. Is your mojo that damn powerful that you've reduced these women to pathetic children?"

"I never made any promises to them. I told each of them that I loved you." He said sitting on the sofa. "My future has always been with you. I'm not good at imagining things, Keesha, but my life is nothing without you. I've known that since our first sunset. I should have waited, but a part of me wanted to hurt you like you were hurting me."

He touched her cheek.

"Look at who I chose… Sam, Liz, Robin… a part of me knew they were just as damaged as I was. I didn't think things would get this out of control. I'm sorry." Keesha let him pull her into his arms.

"Show me how sorry you are." She leaned into him for a kiss.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Lucky Spencer boss."

"Let him in." Jason said with a sigh. Lucky rushed into the penthouse frantic. Jason jumped up taking Keesha with him. "What's wrong?"

"Liz disappeared with Jake. We tracked the car to one of your properties outside of town. The Sherriff won't let anyone on the property. Jason something is wrong. She's not answering her phone and Cam has been with Gran all day. I needed to find her."

"Let me get some clothes on." Jason rushed upstairs.

"I'm coming with you." Keesha said pulling on her jeans. Jason just nodded. Keesha ran to Francis' room to let him know they would be leaving. He assured them he would take care of Gabby.

The three raced out of the penthouse to the awaiting limo.

It took almost an hour to reach the property. Mac Scorpio was arguing with the Sherriff.

"Mr. Morgan." The Sherriff said. "We couldn't allow anyone on the property without your consent.'

Jason nodded as the Sherriff tried the key in the brand new lock.

"Sir, did you replace this lock recently?"

"No." Jason said and signaled for Max to get the bolt cutters.

Max made quick work of the lock. The group climbed back into their respective cars and headed for the main house.

Liz's blue Sudan sat in front. The door of the house was wide open. The group carefully made their way into the house. Mac was the first to see the small pool of blood and the tiny blue shoe lying near it.

"Keesha go back to the car." Jason whispered. She nodded swallowing hard she backed out of the house.

Dear Lord. She thought. She turned toward Tony and the Limo but something made her look to her left. Something she felt.

Keesha motioned for Tony to follow her. Slowly they made their way across the yard to the stone enclosure.

Keesha saw a figure rocking next to it.

Liz whispered to the tiny bundle in her arms. Keesha's breath caught when she saw the dried blood covering the both of them.

"Liz?" She whispered. Liz looked up and smiled at her.

"Isn't he precious?" She continued to rock the child.

"Yes, he is." Keesha knelt next to her. "Liz is he hurt?"

"No," She whispered "he's sleeping.

"Liz can I hold him?" She held out her hands. Liz looked at her suspiciously. "Gabby never sleeps this well. You must be a great mother to get Jake to sleep so well."

Liz smiled.

"Can I hold him?" Liz nodded and placed the child in her arms. Keesha felt her heart fall as she held the lifeless baby. Her breath caught and she struggled to hold back her tears. "Liz? Jason and Lucky are here. Let's take Jake to see them."

"O.k." Liz tried to stand but sitting in the same position for hours made it impossible.

"Liz?" Tony stood over her smiling. Liz liked Tony he was always so nice to her. "Let my carry you. I think you hurt your leg."

Liz held her arms out to him. Tony lifted her effortlessly. He and Keesha made their way back to the house as Lucky came out of the front door.

"Don't forget to rock him. He likes that." Liz said smiling a Keesha.

Lucky spotted them coming over a small rise. He smiled. From a distance everything seemed fine. The blood could have come from an animal. Then he saw Keesha's tear streaked face and Jake's limp body in her arms.

"No…" He wailed. " No…what happened? Jake! What happened?" He rushed forward snatching the child from her arms.

"Lucky! Jakes just napping." Tony lower Liz to the stairs. She collapsed. "Here give me my baby."

She held her arms out for him. Lucky stared at her.

"What happened? Elizabeth! What happened? Why is my son dead?" Lucky screamed. "What happened?"

Jason came running out gun drawn. He stopped at the door when he saw Liz.

"Lucky give me my baby. You're scaring him!" She tried to stand again but her legs buckled. "Please, give me my baby!" She wailed.

Jason looked at the child in Lucky's arms. He had seen enough bodies to know his son was gone.

"What happened?" Lucky demanded again.

"Give me my son!"

"Why is Jake dead?"

"He's not dead! He's napping."

"Elizabeth he's dead. What did you do to him?"

"Nothing! I tried to bring him home to you! Robin…" She held her head as she remembered the day's events. "Robin…Robin tried to take Jake and…GIVE…ME…MY…BABY!"

She threw herself at Lucky but Mac caught her.

"No!" She kicked and clawed at him trying to break free. "Jason please! Give me my baby. Pleeease!"

Jason stood in the door. Tears streamed down his face. He couldn't believe it. Not his Jake. He stayed out of his life to keep him safe.

Jason felt someone take his gun. Then he felt arms around him leading him away from the scene.

The Sherriff was on the phone calling for the coroner and C.S.I. Mac held on to Liz trying to understand what Robin had to do with all of this.

Keesha rubbed Jason's back talking in her most soothing voice.

Lucky held their son weeping.

The next few hours were a blur. Jason answered questions. Lucky held onto Jake until he was forced to release him. Jason followed the coroners van to the hospital. He sat with his son until the coroner was ready to begin the autopsy.

"Please don't leave him alone." He whispered to the dark haired woman.

"There is always someone here. He won't be alone." She said patting his back.

He allowed Keesha to take him home.

Monica had already picked up Gabby and taken her back to the Quatermaine mansion per Keesha's instructions.

Luke came for Lucky. Liz had been taken to the hospital for evaluation.

Liz had said Robin tried to take him. Jason closed his eyes. Robin was going to die tonight.

**I still own nothing. Well my house and my car, and Gabby, but nothing else.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So sad.**

**Keesha**

Jason was finally sleeping.

After ripping apart their bedroom Keesha was able to calm him. He blamed himself for Jake's death.

Keesha blamed Robin.

Jason had been a father the only way he could. Elizabeth refused to allow him to be any more, unless she wanted to be near him.

She looked at her sleeping husband. She sat on the floor with his head lay in her lap. His blonde hair seemed nearly white against her black pants. She wiped the tears that poured from his eyes. Even in his sleep he cried for his only son.

Keesha wanted to hate Liz but from one mother who had lost a child to another her heart bled for the woman. She was still in denial. She believed Lucky and Jason were keeping her son from her. No mother deserved such pain.

"Jason?" Carly's voice seemed so small. Keesha could hear her sorrow.

"Carly?" She whispered. The door opened slowly. Carly's face was streaked with tears.

"Jason." Her voice came out as a sigh. She carefully stepped over the glass and broken furniture.

"He's sleeping." Keesha whispered as Jax came into the room. "Can you get a blanket from the closet?"

He nodded and retrieved a thick comforter. Handing it to Carly she gently placed it on Jason. She thought he looked like a sad little boy with his body curled up in the fetal position and his head resting on Keesha's lap.

"How is he?"

"Broken." Keesha fought tears.

"What can we do?" Jax asked. He remembered what it was like to lose a child. He understood Jason's pain.

When he and Carly had gotten the news from Bobbie he hurt for Liz and Lucky, then Carly told him that Jake was Jason's he was stunned. He had always thought Jason was selfish but for him to walk away from his son, maybe Jax had misjudged him.

"Can you stay?" Keesha asked.

"Yeah."

"You can have the bed."

"You don't want us to help you get him up?" Carly asked.

"No, I don't want to wake him." Keesha whispered.

Carly and Jax cleared the bed. Carly grabbed some extra pillows and Jax arranged them behind Keesha's back trying to make her comfortable.

Carly turned on the radio on the night stand. She remembered Jason always kept it on the easy listening station in case he had the boys and one of them had a bad dream.

If Jake was looking down he would see his father being held by his loving wife; his unofficial God parents lying on the bed holding each other willing their strength to their wrecked friend.

Keesha looked down at her husband and silently prayed for her own father to watch over the young boy.

She smiled as a familiar song came on the radio. Carly began to sing along and within a few seconds Keesha joined her.

_Momma gives birth to a little child,  
Daddy waits, with a patient smile.  
They tell him what he's brought into the world,  
They all can tell she'll be a daddy's girl._

He hears a voice as she starts to cry,  
He looks through the window tears fall from his eyes,  
Overwhelmed with the thoughts of the day,  
He swears he hears her say

_Daddy can you see me?  
Daddy can you hear the words I say?  
I've got your hands  
Your eyes and your hair  
And this thing you call a teddy bear.  
I'll do what I can to make you proud,  
Daddy can you see me now?_

He takes me fishing like I'm one of the guys  
No one can break these ties that bind.  
We've got a bond that's precious and dear,  
And it's stayed the same through all these years.

Keesha cried silently for all the pain Robin had caused them and vowed she would pay for it.

She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and texted Johnny to come see her first thing in the morning. Jason had already sent men looking for Robin. Keesha would make sure she was punished.

**Lucky**

He sat on the porch holding his remaining son. Cam cried for hours as Lucky and Gram tried to explain why Jake had to go to heaven. He was a child he didn't understand. Hell, Lucky didn't understand either.

Why was Liz there? Had Robin forced them to the house? Did his son suffer? Was he scared?

Jesus he was losing his mind. He wished he could be like Liz and hide in his grief, but he was still a father and he had to be there for his son.

Robin. He had played with her as a child. When had she lost it? After Stone died, Lucky knew she had never recovered. She latched onto Jason I such a way that made Lucky pause but he never said anything. He wished he had, maybe his son would still be alive.

He had failed. He promised Jason that Jake would be safe but he turned a blind eye to Elizabeth's games.

_Forgive me Jake._ He thought. He held back his tears.

In the house Gran was still crying. His mother comforted her. Occasionally Luke would come and stand at the door silently waiting for any sign that he was needed. There wasn't one. Lucky just wanted to be with his son.

He closed his eyes as the neighbors turned up their stereo. Mr. Brooks's daughter was getting married and he loved to practice for the father daughter dance.

Lucky let's the tune carry him away.

_As I get older and time goes by,  
He's got a shoulder if I need to cry,  
And when I think that I'm going O.K.,  
I look at him and say_

Daddy can you see me?  
Daddy can you hear the words I say?  
I've got your hands  
Your eyes and your hair  
And I still hold on to my teddy bear.  
I'll do what I can to make you proud,  
Daddy can you see me now?

I look to the heavens for some kind of sign,  
For you to tell me that I'm doing fine.  
And every night when I kneel down to pray,  
I wonder if you hear me say

Daddy can you see me?  
Daddy can you hear the words I say?  
My life has changed since you went away  
And I need to know if I'm doing O.K.  
I've done all I can to make you proud  
Daddy can you see me now?

Oh I've done all I can to make you proud,  
Daddy can you see me now?

**Robin**

Stupid, stupid girl. All she had to do was give me the baby.

Stupid. Robin paced back and forth in the attic.

It wasn't over. She could still have Jason. She would make him come to her; even if it meant using his bastard to do it.

**Liz**

"Just give me my baby please! I swear I'll stay away from him. Just give me back my baby." Liz lay on the thin mattress pleading with anyone or anything that would listen to her. There was no answer to her pleas. No one was listening this time. "Please!"

**New girl in town**

Her father said Jason Morgan would be easy pickings now that his wife and kid were back in town. He would be distracted. He seemed more focused than ever. With that stupid bitch Robin on the loose the entire city was on lock down.

It was effectively closed when Keesha came back but this? She couldn't contact anyone outside the city without being detected.

She didn't like the idea of using a kid to get at her dad but you didn't say no to her father, unless you wanted to take a permanent vacation.

Well, she would wait until he relaxed, if he ever relaxed, then make her move.

**The song is Daddy can you see me by Anita Cochran. Remember I own none of the character's, except Gabby, or the back ground.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jason and Lucky bury Jake. Can Keesha get Jason's head back into the game before it's too late? Robin is in for a surprise.**

**Saying goodbye**

Word of little Jakes death spread quickly through Port Charles as did word of his paternity. Some people praised Jason Morgan for his selfless release of his son to the care of Elizabeth and Lucky. Others said if he had claimed his child the boy would still be alive and still others believed he turned away from his son in favor of his faithless wife and daughter. No of it mattered to Jason. His son was dead and today he sat next to the man who he had chosen to raise him.

Lucky sat close to Jason. Their grief rolled into each other. They understood what no other person could. Their sacrifice was for not, they had lost their son.

Those who looked out at them would have found it strange that the two men had grown so close over such a short period of time. The cop and the gangster were a strange pair indeed. They would never have talked if it weren't for Cam and Gabby.

Jason spent the better part of the night ripping his bedroom apart. He stuck to the one room because he did want to disturb any other room in case Gabby came home unexpectedly. He had learned that lesson from watching Sonny all those years ago.

He woke in the early morning hours to Carly's snoring and Jax muttering in his sleep. His wife leaned against the wall; her head lay at an awkward angle. Glass and debris littered the floor. There were several large holes littered the walls from where he had hit them.

His body was stiff and sore from lying in the abnormal position all night. Quietly he sat up and stretched.

His child was dead. The smiling blonde haired, blue eyed boy who always reached for him was gone. Slowly standing he walked across the mess and out of the door.

The house was deathly quiet. He peeked into Gabby's room before remembering that she was at Monica's. Retrieving his cell phone from his pocket he dialed her private number.

"Hello." She asked her voice drenched with sleep.

"Hey, Monica." His voice was soft. "How's Gabby?"

"She's here with me watching cartoons. She's a morning person like her daddy." Jason could hear the laughter in her voice.

"Can I talk to her?"

"Gabby? Your daddy." He could hear her take the phone.

"Hi, daddy. Are you still sad?"

"Not when I'm talking to you." He heard her giggle. "Do you want to have breakfast with daddy?"

"At Kelly's?" She asked excitedly.

"If you want."

"O.k. daddy I'll get dressed." He heard the phone drop.

"Jason?"

"Yeah, I'll be there to get her soon. Thanks Monica."

"Anytime, sweetheart." He hung up the phone.

Jason showered and dressed in the guest room. He rushed down the stairs and left a quick note for Keesha before calling for the limo.

Gabby rushed from the Mansion and hugged her father. Francis and Monica stood near them saying their goodbyes. After thanking Monica again they climbed into the car and headed for breakfast.

"Daddy, why are you sad?" Gabby asked touching his face with her little hand. He did he explain to a four year old that he had another child and that child was dead. He looked to his friend silently asking for help.

"Your daddy's friend went to heaven."

"My turtle went to heaven and we buried it. Are you going to bury your friend?" Jason just nodded. "That's good. Mommy says we need to say good bye when someone dies." She pulled his face to hers and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry about your friend Daddy."

"Thank you honey." He gave her a brief hug. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Yes." She squealed hopping out of the seat. Francis opened the door and stepped out of the car. After a quick look around and nod to Max he opened the door wide. Gabby jumped out and ran for the door, Francis by her side. Jason pulled up the rear.

Jason stopped when he walked in. Lucky sat at the counter with Cam. The boy looked as if he had been crying. Gabrielle saw them too. She had met Cam at the park when he was playing with his great grandmother.

"Why are you crying?" She asked rubbing his leg like she had seen her mother do at the clinic in Cuba.

"My brother went to heaven." He said shrugging his shoulders and wiping his eyes. His mother had told him because he was bigger he should take care of the littler kids. Gabby was younger then he was so he would take care of her too.

"My Daddies friend went to heaven. My Daddy is really sad." He watched her rubbing his leg. "Sasha, she works at mommy's clinic. Sasha said when you're sad you should be with friends." She looked thoughtfully. "Are we friends?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I think we are. Come and eat with us." She took his hand and pulled him to the table she had chosen. Gabby pulled out his chair and pushed him into it.

Lucky watched the exchange smiling softly. He looked up at Jason who nodded and followed him to the table.

The four men sat quietly while Gabby talked nonstop. At the end of the meal she had them smiling because there was nothing else to do.

Lucky had wondered how deep Jason's grief ran. He got his answer while sitting across from him. He looked lost at times. When he thought the older man would break down Gabby would say something to make them all laugh. Lucky finally saw what it took for Jason to walk away from his son time and time again.

They decide to spend the day together with the kids. The four of them went to the Zoo and then back to Kelly's for lunch. Jason quietly thanked Lucky for being a father to Jake. He knew he had done the best he could. Lucky thanked Jason for giving him a son to love.

Jason was brought out of his reflection by Bobbie's strong voice.

"I've been asked to speak on behalf of Jake's parents. I really don't know what to say. I don't know how to say goodbye to a child. I still haven't said it to my daughter B.J. but some wise said: "_Children are not supposed to die...Parents expect to see their children grow and mature. Ultimately, parents expect to die and leave their children behind...This is the natural course of life events, the life cycle continuing as it should. The loss of a child is the loss of innocence, the death of the most vulnerable and dependent. The death of a child signifies the loss of the future, of hopes and dreams, of new strength, and of perfection._ " We have lost a great spirit, a child whose potential will never be known. Jake touched all if our lives. He was the happiest kid. He was the innocence we adults have lost. He loved his parents and now those parents will have to learn how to live without him and for that I am sorry. Jake trusted us and loved us. We failed to protect him. We cannot fail another child." She looked around the room making eye contact with every adult. "I hope any resentments and anger can be put aside so we can support those who lost so much."

The service was brief. Jason and Lucky alone escorted the tiny casket to its final resting place.

The men stood close together, sharing in the other's strength, with their heads bowed.

The reception was being held at the Quatermaine mansion. Reginald quietly gathered a group of men into the den. Edward sat behind the large cherry wood desk. He looked worn and ragged far older than his 82 years.

He had just discovered he had another great grandchild and in that moment he lost him. Robin. That, evil bitch, had killed the child as if she had thrown him over that railing herself. She was hiding but Edward knew where she was. As he prepared to inform the group of men as to her where about he couldn't help but wonder what the girls fate would be.

One by one Edward watched Jax, Luke, Lucky, and finally Jason entered the room. Looking from one grim face to the other he picked up a remote that sat on the corner of his desk and turned on the television. The men watched as Robin paced the small room occasionally screaming and banging on the door.

"This is not an ordinary case of vigilante justice. We have all lost children. Luke when you lost Skyler in that terrible accident when he was four. Jax, Brenda's miscarriage of your daughter. I lost my own son, Edward II, to pneumonia when he was ten, but I think we can agree that no tragedy is worse than the one Jason and Lucky have suffered." He looked at Lucky's worn face, and then shifted to Jason's tight unreadable mask. "It's up to the two of you to decide what must be done with her. Lucky, I know your career prevents you from taking any drastic steps so if you want to leave now we will all understand."

"Robin needs to die." He looked at Jason and received a nod.

"We need to be careful." Jax stated, looking at the two men. "With her H.I.V. status any blood contact could be dangerous."

"There won't be any blood." Jason stated calmly. He took Lucky by the arm and led him to a corner of the room. After a few moments of talking they rejoined the group. "How long have you had her?"

"Since early this morning" Edward answered.

"Have you fed her? Does she have her meds?" Edward nodded. "She gets no food. Stop giving her the meds. She only gets water." He turned and walked out of the room leaving the men behind him nodding their agreement.

Jason quickly gathered his family and left. Gabby sat quietly next to her father holding his giant hand in hers.

"Where are we going?" Keesha asked when she noticed they weren't heading back into town.

"Our new house."

She looked at him hoping for more but Jason remained silent. He had closed himself off from everyone else except Gabby. She wished he would let her help him grieve. Even if he screamed at her it would be an improvement over his silence and his all night workouts.

Keesha let go of her thoughts as they entered the gates of a sprawling estate. It was gorgeous.

"It has everything you said you wanted. There's a stable in the south end of the property. The pool is heated, there's a place laid out for the garden you wanted, and there's enough room for at least several more kids." He never looked at her when he spoke. His full attention was on Gabby.

Francis opened the door and caught Keesha's eye over the car. Silently he led Gabrielle into the house.

"There are two guest houses." He walked briskly down the narrow path. Keesha ran to catch him.

"Jason, I don't care about the guest house. Let me help you." She wasn't sure he heard her. He was already walking into the house. "Damn it."

"There are two bedrooms in this one and three in the other one."

"Stop it!" She grabbed him by the arm and made him face her. "I know you're angry and hurt. God, Jason your child died and you keep pushing me away."

"What do you want me to do Keesha? Scream? Yell some more? I did that Jake is still dead. Nothing you can say is going to bring him back." He was so calm it scared her. She knew if he didn't let go of some of that anger he would explode when he needed to be calm. It would be like Sonny all over again. Keesha had her master's in Psychology, she understood her husband better then he would admit. She knew what she needed to do and which buttons to push. She just hoped she could handle his reaction.

"I'm sorry that Jake is dead. No child should die that way but you didn't kill him Elizabeth and Robin did." He turned away from her again. She grabs his arm and pulls him back to her. "What about Gabby? Have you forgotten that someone is trying to hurt her too? Are you going to wait for us to bury her before you handle that threat?"

He grabbed her by the arms and pushed her against the wall.

"No one will touch Gabrielle…ever" His eyes were hard but Keesha could see the fear in them. After several days he was finally expressing some emotion.

"Really? Why's that? Because you say so." She pushed her body against his. "You told me when our child died that no matter how much you hurt you needed to stay focused or it could cost you your life. You aren't in the game, Jason. You're walking around shut off from everyone except Gabby."

"What you want me to ignore my daughter?" He started to pull away again but she wouldn't let go.

"No but she's a child Jason. It's too much to ask of her to heal you." She pressed her fore head against his. "Please let me help you."

"How?"

"Use me, Jason." She pressed her body against his. "You think your reaction is inappropriate but it's not and all the workouts aren't going to change what you need." She kissed his lips. "Use me."

"No." How could he explain to her the violence he was feeling?

She was right. His head wasn't in the game and every time he got near her he got hard. He wanted…no needed to fuck her raw. The instinct was primal and overwhelming, so he kept his distance.

She was too near…too close.

His hands unconsciously began lifting her skirt.

"I can't do this" He whispered against her mouth.

"Yes you can." She unbuckled his belt.

"I might hurt you." He fingered the lace on her panties.

"I can take it." His button popped loose and her hand slipped into his pants. "I want you to fuck me. I want you let go. Fuck me Jason."

She squeezed him tighter. He couldn't take anymore. He spun her around and ripped her panties from her. Bending her over, Jason entered her from behind so swiftly she had to put her hands against the wall to keep from falling forward.

Keesha cried out as he wrapped his hand around her hair and pulled. His release came quickly spilling his grief and rage and frustration spilled into Keesha with a hard cry.

Jason pressed her against the wall crying softly into her neck.

**Robin**

She paced the floor again. Fuck she had been stupid hiding in the Quatermaine house. Her original plan had been to snatch Keesha's brat but she couldn't get close to the girl. Stupid Francis even slept on her floor at night.

Then this morning two men came out of nowhere and drugged her. When she woke up she was in this stupid room. There was no bed, or lights that she could see. This meant they weren't going to keep her here for long.

Them a panel opened on the wall reviling a television.

"Hello?"

Lucky's face appeared in front of her.

"Hey, Robin." He smiled at her. "We buried Jake today."  
"Lucky I'm so sorry. Liz snatched him out of my arms. It was an accident. You've got to help me."

"Yeah," He leaned back in his chair.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching you starve to death."

The quote comes from an aritcle by Arnold and Gemma 1994, iv, 9, 39. Men need grief sex. It helps them focus and release pent up emotions they often surpress. Next chapter game on.


	12. Chapter 12

Stone Cold is back

**The enforcer**

Jason sat behind his oversized desk looking at the figures on his computer. He couldn't concentrate.

He picked up the picture Keesha had taken of him and Gabby sitting on their bench in the park. She was eating a chocolate ice cream cone. He had his handkerchief out trying to wipe her mouth. He laughed so hard at her, he couldn't breathe. That was before Jake was murdered. Now all he could think about was keeping his little girl safe.

He and Keesha were going to take a tour of a good private school. He wanted her to go to St. Anne's like Michael and Morgan had but Keesha had nixed that idea. She wasn't catholic and wasn't going to raise Gabby as a catholic; she wanted their children to make their own choices. He thought it was funny that she planned on celebrating Hanukkah, Christmas and Kwanza. Jason thought it was a little extreme but Keesha wasn't hearing it.

His gaze moved from the picture to the computer. With a touch of a key the image of Robin popped up on the screen. She was lying on the cold concrete floor. He knew the room had to stink by now. She had defecated in the corner and on herself. She was coughing and vomiting up phlegm. Her perfectly manicure nails were scrapped and chipping. Her hair was wild and knotted with her waste. She looked like she was suffering… but not enough.

Jason casually pressed another button.

"Robin." His husky voice sent shivers down the woman's spine. He had done this several times before each time she hoped he would tell her that he was coming to rescue her. Instead he taunted her with pictures of Jake.

She had tried to tell him it wasn't her fault but he didn't listen. He quietly reminded her of all the times he made love to her. No he called it fucking her. He had said the only way he could cum was to think about Keesha. He claimed she was a poor substitute for his wife but she knew it was a lie. He loved her.

"Robin? How are you feeling?"

"Jason, please help me." She crawled to the television screen. "It's not too late we can still be a family."

"No, we can't Robin. You're defective."

"No, Jason. I can give you a family. We can adopt. We have Gabrielle…"

"Do you think you could ever give me a child like Gabrielle?" He sneered. "No any child you raise would be whinny and weak. Gabby is strong because her mother is strong."

"Her mother is a nigger whore." She spat at him. "I'm better then she is. I can give you so much more than Keesha ever could."

"What could you give me? Keesha has already given me the child I have always wanted. Keesha fucks me like I'm the last dick she'll ever have." He laughed. "Fucking you was like fucking a cold fish. I could barely cum. Why do you think I drank every night?" He smirked and leaned into the screen as if he were going to tell her a secret. "Now with Keesha…I can barely hold it. As soon as I see her pussy I want to cum. Even after having my kid she's still tight as hell. Man, when she cums… she grips me she tight I think she is going to break it off in her."

"Stop it."

"Do you think about my son Robin?" He sits back staring off into space. His black suit jacket fell open. Robin could see his muscles rippling through his white shirt. She remembered how those muscles felt against her body.

"Yes, every day."

"I do. I see him every night, crying as he falls off the balcony. I can hear his body hitting the ground. I see you standing there doing nothing." There was a knock at the door. Max opened it and brought him a covered tray. Jason sat it in front of him and waited for him to close the door. "What did Keesha send me today? Oh, steak and fried potatoes, stuffed mushrooms and peas. Hum, let's skip the peas."

He held the plate up to the screen like he did everyday so she could see. Robin's stomach clenched. She hadn't eaten in days. He refused to feed her.

Lucky, Jax, Luke, even Edward had all visited via the television screen. They had all ignored her pleas while praising Keesha. She was a wonderful mother, wife, and friend. She cared about everyone. Keesha was perfect while Robin had to suffer.

One afternoon Jason had left the television on; Keesha walked into his office and saw her lying there. Robin had begged her to get help. She told her she was dying. Keesha looked at her like she was a curiosity in a zoo then smiling she turned the monitor off.

"Robin?" Jason called in a sing song voice. "I have to go now. I need to fuck my wife. Need to get going on Gabby's little brother or sister. Don't forget to drink your water. I wouldn't want you to die before I can change my mind."

She heard his cold laugh before the screen went black.

**The meeting**

"Mr. Morgan? Claudia Zacchara is here to pay her respects." Jason nodded at the guard. He had known for weeks she was lurking about town. She had kept a low profile but he knew she was there long before her brother had come to visit him.

Jax and Luke had made the connection between the notes and her father's previous threats against children.

Her uncle was meeting with the five families asking permission to move into his territory. They would agree. He had taken Sonny out without permission and they wanted revenge.

Jason wanted an end to their control and his was about to get it.

"Mr. Morgan, The Zacchara family wishes to extend their greetings and respect to you."

"Where's your father." His voice was flat.

"My father is insane and locked up in a sanitarium. He is not a threat." She lied.

"Are you?"

"Mr. Morgan, I was just passing through and as expected I am advising you of my _peaceful_ presence in your territory."

"You are the face of your family. A face I have been tempted to remove but not just yet." He croaked his finger at her. Cautiously she moved around his desk. He hit another key on the computer. Her younger brother's image appeared on the screen. He was in his apartment working out. "Your father made my little girl a target. He is going to die. Are you ready to sacrifice your brother too?"

"Johnny and I have nothing to do with your daughter." She swore.

"You have everything to do with the threats on her life. You've been in Port Charles for three months." Her face didn't betray her fear. "I don't care about you I want your father."

"My father is a dangerous man."

"Your father is a dead man." He leaned back in his chair, seemly relaxed. "How many people are you going to let die with him?"

She was about to answer when the telephone rang.

"Morgan." His eyes never left hers. Claudia shivered under their cold inspection. "Do it." He hung up the phone.

"Sonny is dead…his way of doing business is dead…" The building shook as a yacht in the harbor exploded. "Your Uncle and the leaders of the five families are dead. Their territories are mine. Who dies next?"

She raced to the window and saw the shattered frame of the boat that held her beloved Uncle Antonio.

"You better answer fast." She could feel his breath on her neck. "I have a busy night planned with my wife and the only other thing I love to do besides fucking her is watching bitches die. Who's the bitch, Claudia?"

If she weren't so terrified she would be turned on.

"My father will be in Port Charles in a week." She told him. "Tell me what you want me to do?"

"Sit down and shut up."

**Later that day**

"Don't look at me like that, Jason." Keesha crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him. "You are doing this."

"I've got work to do."

"Yes, you do. You have to help me pick a school for Gabrielle."

"Carly does all this stuff for her kids…"  
"Do I look like Carly? No? I didn't think so. I still have to get her party together."

"How hard could that be?" He asked. Keesha arched her eye brow.

"Do you think you can do it?"

"Yeah, a little cake, a little ice cream, bada bing, bada boom it's done." She rolled her eyes at him ignoring his smile.

"O.k. you aren't Italian. If you think you can get Gabby's party planned within the next three days I will let you off of school duty." She smiled as if she had won some impossible battle. Jason had a team of men he could get it done in a day

"None of your employees can help you." He shrugged his shoulders. "No asking Carly for help."

He smiled confidently. He knew he could do it. Keesha rolled her eyes and handed him a list of necessities.

"This is what you need, take Gabby and she will tell you what she wants." Keesha steps out of the limo and walks to another waiting one. Jason shook his head and had the feeling he had been setup.

He looked at his sleeping daughter. She was an angel. How hard could it be?

An hour later Jason was begging for mercy.

Gabby had rattled off a long list of demands including a pink pony and Tinker Bell, the flying kind not the girl in the costume. That's what drove him to Luke's.

He had dropped Gabby off with a laughing Carly and called on Jax, Lucky, Luke, and Edward to meet him at the club.

When he walked in the men were just sitting down to drinks. Jason took a deep breath.

"I'm in trouble, I need help, and I'm not afraid to beg." The men sat up and focused their attention on him.

"Well, boy what's wrong?" Edward asked as he observed Jason's stiff posture and stone face.

"I have to plan Gabrielle's birthday party and none of my staff or Carly can help me." They looked at him in shock before falling out laughing. "This is serious."

Francis handed him four folders.

"The first list is what we need and a diagram of how to set everything up. The second, third, and fourth are everything Gabby wants. They are listed individually from gift bags to favors for the parents."

"What the hell?" Luke looked at the three page list. "What kind of kid do you have, Morgan?"

"A Quatermaine that's who she is." Edward teared up a little when he saw the Veuve Clicquot La Grande Dame Champagne on the list. It had been Lila's favorite. "Your grandmother would be proud."

"She asked Keesha. She even has those chocolates Alan gave Monica for their anniversary." Jason smiled proudly.

"This is crazy. Whatever happened to cake and ice cream?" Lucky said coming to stand next to Jason.

"There is one, a pink cake castle from that television show." Jax muttered.

"How's Cam?" Jason asked touching the other man's shoulder.

"Coming along." He nodded understanding that it was going to take the boy time.

"O.k. Jason brought five lap tops. Luke has wifi and everyone here has connections. This is Gabby's first birthday with family let's make it good." Jax rubbed his hands together and smiled.

Since Keesha had come home he had been able to tolerate the man that Carly called her best friend. Somehow he seemed human.

Jax nodded to Jason and sat in front of one of the computers Francis had set up. Jason sat a credit card in front of each of the men.

"Where do you get a pink pony from?" Luke looked incredulous.

"Did she say it had to be real?" Edward laughed.

The men got to work planning the perfect birthday party for Jason's little girl.

**Three days later**

Jason didn't arrive home until after midnight but with the help of his friend's he had gotten everything done. _Friends._ He had never really thought he would have people in his life that he could truly trust, besides Carly, but since Gabrielle came into their lives things had changed.

He and Lucky met in the park several times a week so the kids could play together. He quite the police force; he felt betrayed by Mac, who wanted Robin to go to a mental facility instead of jail. That was the only reason he kept quiet as to Robins where about.

Thoughts of Robin reminded him to check in on her. Flipping on the monitor he watched as the girl lay sobbing on the floor. He thought to taunt her some more but his wife was waiting for him.

**The Party**

Jason lay sleeping in his Keesha's arms, his head cushioned by her breast, when the alarm went off. He reached over her to shut it off. He rested his body over hers for a moment loosing himself in her fragrance. He let his hand slowly wonder over her breast.

"Don't start what you can't finish Morgan." Keesha laughed into his neck.

"Who says I can't finish?" He squeezed her hip.

"That precious little girl that you promised to make breakfast for will be up in less than an hour."

"That's plenty of time?"

"For what?"

"This." He spread her legs and slipped into her. Jason Morgan wasn't one for quickies but it was going to be a very long day and he needed to feel his wife.

**Keesha**

Keesha stepped out onto the immaculate lawn. People rushed to and fro setting up tents and decorations. Jason was inside feeding their daughter. She let her hand fall to her stomach. Tonight she would tell him that they were going to have another baby. He would be excited. Sipping her tea she nearly chocked when she saw the stable master leading a pink pony to the party site.

"It's a new dye they are using." She turned to the smiling Australian. "It's perfectly safe for the pony."

"So you're how Jason got this done in time." She laughed. "It's good to have friends."

"Yes, it is Mrs. Morgan."

"Happy birthday, Gabby!" Everyone shouted to the excited girl.

Jason wrapped his arms around Keesha's waist as he watched his daughter run to her friends.

"You did good Daddy." She turned and kissed him.

"So did you Mommy." He kissed her hard. "Let's go enjoy the party."

They walked hand in hand down to the yard. Keesha found the group of pregnant women reclining in overstuffed lawn chairs. Jason found their husbands talking about last night's football game. Their cheerful banter soon turned into a challenge and they were on the lawn tossing the ball around, convinced they were the real deal.

"Maybe we should have packed some icy hot because they're going to hurt tonight." Carly laughed as Jax ran past them with the ball.

The monitor in Robin's cell flickered on. She didn't care. She could no longer sit up to look at it any way.

"Robin?" She heard a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Mac?" She whispered as she tried to lift her heavy head.

"Robin, are you here?" He called out.

"Mac." Her head slumped to the ground. Her breath became shallow. If she could just shout he would hear her.

Jason's team had just made a touchdown when his cell rang. Keesha held it up to him. Jogging over his kissed her again.

"Morgan." He listened as Max informed him that Mac was searching the Coffee warehouse without a warrant. Jason laughed. "Let him search, just keep him out of the offices. Yeah, thanks Max."

Closing the phone he handed it back to Keesha and went back to the game.

"Keesha I wish every night that my husband had Jason's body." The group laughed.

"Well he's doing something right because look at you." She laughed with her very pregnant friend.

"I need to go check on the kids." The women began struggling to get up.

"Relax. There are plenty of people watching the kids."

The day went better than she could have expected. Jason had out done himself.

Gabby squealed as the giant castle birthday cake was wheeled out. Presents were opened and gift bags were passed out. At the end of the day the Morgan's leaned against each other extremely happy that the long day was finally over.

"I've never been as lucky as I am today." He hugged Keesha to his side. "Watching her play and enjoy her friends. Play ball with friends. No one was afraid of me. People who walked away from me in the past came and shook my hand. I never realized how good that could feel, you know, not being on the outside."

"You keep the peace. There was so much war and violence when you took over and look now, you negotiate, you don't take protection money, you make it work the best way you can. People appreciate that."

He started to say something when his cell rang.

"Morgan."

"It's over." Max said somberly.

"You know what to do." He closed to phone and snuggled back into her. His head positioned on her breast. "It's over. Robin won't hurt us again."

Ding dong Robin's dead. Lucky visits Liz. Anthony comes to town


	13. Chapter 13

I accidentally deleted the original chapter and had to rewrite it. It's kind of short.

"Boss, Anthony Zacchara and Trevor Lansing." Max stepped aside when Jason nodded his head.

"Mr. Morgan." Anthony said smiling evilly. "What a beautiful day in Port Charles."

"You came after my kid." Jason leaned back in his chair a cryptic smile played on his face. "Give me a reason why I should let you live?"

"Mr. Morgan…" Trevor started.

"Shut up Lansing." Jason looked back at Anthony his eyes cold. "Get out of my town."

"We can come to some kind of understanding after all I was the one who reunited you with your little girl. I always felt a child should be with her father." He took a seat across from Jason. "Look at mine. Claudia went to Italy a strong reasonable girl and came back a tramp like her mother."

"Come near my family again and I'll crucify you Zacchara. Get out." With a simple nod and a smile Anthony stood up and left the room. Max stepped in the room looking at his boss. "Is the place ready?"

"Yes boss." Jason nodded.

"Let them get out of town then take them."

"Yes boss."

"Get Claudia. It's time for a family reunion."

**That night**

"Daddy, are you watching?" Gabrielle said as she danced around in her blue and black leotard. They had enrolled her in dance classes a few months before. She had excelled but was disappointed that she would only be one of the dancer's in Cinderella. Keesha explained that she had to be seven to be Cinderella. Gabby didn't agree and had argued with the dance teacher that she was the better dancer.

Jason had attended several of the classes and he had to agree. Gabby was much better than those other girls. Keesha said it didn't matter; she had to be patient and follow the rules. Jason thought he should have a talk with the teacher. This parenting thing was harder than the uncle gig. Keesha was all about the right and wrong, which Jason found funny if you considered the whole Robin incident.

Robin. Jason hated the sound of her name. She murdered his son.

"Daddy!" Jason snapped back to attention. "Do not forget."

She was running up the stairs before he could ask forget what?

"The recitals tonight." Keesha said taking his hand. "So, whatever is going down have it finished by seven."

Jason loved it when she took charge.

"Leaving now." He kissed her before striding to the door. It was time to end this game.

He could hear Lansing screaming through the cabin walls.

"Do you know who this man is?" Jason smiled. "You cannot treat us like this. Where is Morgan? He said we could leave town."

"You would have just come back." Jason strode through the door. The form fitting black suite he wore made him look more menacing. "Things need to be made clear before we can continue."  
"Things? What things?" Trevor demanded. "Corinthos would have talked and negotiated."

Before Trevor realized what had happened Jason's bullet pierced Anthony's skull. Claudia let out a frightened shriek.

"Sonny ain't here." He turned to Claudia who coward in the corner. "Say goodbye to your father. Johnny, take her to the limo and wait for me."

Jason watched Claudia practically run from the cabin before turning his attention to Trevor.

"Look Jason it was Anthony. He ordered the harassment of your family. I'm just a lawyer." He coward.

"You terrorized my wife and child. You threatened their lives. You stalked them. You don't get any more chances, old man." Jason hit Trevor across the face with the butt of his gun. He took a gas can from Milo and poured it around the old shack. He dumped the remaining gas on Trevor head. Stepping over Antony's body he walked to the door. Milo lit a match and threw it at Trevor. The cabin went up in flames with a resounding whoosh.

Trevor's scream's echoed in the night as Jason walked to the limo. He sat back against the cushions and stared at the woman sitting across from him.

"You need to leave town tonight." His voice was cold. "If I ever see or hear from you again you'll join your father and Trevor. Am I clear?" He waited for her to nod. "If you speak of this to anyone I will gladly spend the rest of my life torturing your little brother."

Her eyes grew big. Jason lowered the divide and ordered Johnny take Claudia home. If they hurried he could shower and get to the studio in time to see Gabrielle dance.

**The recital**

Keesha looked at her watch again. He wasn't going to make it. She still hadn't told him about the baby. She wanted to last week but they were exhausted after the party and fell into bed.

She looked at her watched again and she hoped he would make it.

Just before Gabby came on stage he hurried through the door. Keesha noticed his hair was wet and he smelled of soap.

"You were really pushing it." She leaned into him breathing his scent.

They watched a pouty Gabrielle dance across the stage. Jason grinned while Keesha frowned. What was she going to do with that girl?

When Gabby came out for her solo dance he stood up and clapped. The little girl waved and yelled "Hi daddy."

Jason beamed as he watched her dance across the stage. He knew every parent was proud of their child but Gabby was special. She was graceful, better than any of those other kids.

Gabby finished and bowed. Jason stood again and whistled. He sat back down and leaned over to Keesha.

"Can we go now?"

"Is it safe?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No one is going to hurt you again." Keesha nodded knowing his words were true.

"Let's get our daughter and go home."

Wrapping everything up in the next chapter.

All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	14. Chapter 14

**Home**

Keesha tucked her daughter into bed. So much had changed in the last year.

Elizabeth had been released from the treatment facility and was trying to piece her life back together without Jake. Lucky had brought her by to see Jason as a part of her treatment.

She explained everything that happened the night Jake died. She apologized for using him and their son.

Keesha was sure the visit did more to heal Jason's heart then it did for Elizabeth.

Jason and Lucky still met up for play dates with the kids, Jax started joining them a few months later after his daughter, Jessica was born.

Luke started a weekly poker night every Saturday night in his office at the club until Keesha pointed out that they had two guest houses they could convert. She soon regretted it because most weekends she had a hung over Luke stumbling into her kitchen around noon.

Alexis took Sam to the Cassadine Island after the adoption incident. No one had heard from her.

Edward relished spoiling his great granddaughter. He seemed more accepting of Jason once things had settled down. He and Monica joined them for Thanksgiving. The curse of the ruined meal was broken

Keesha final was able to tell about their new baby. Jason cried something he was never ashamed to do in front of her.

Now he stood over Gabby's bed holding their son, James Edward, in his arms.

Jason was proud of the family they were creating. He had the trust and respect of his friends and family. He had his wife and children. He didn't need anything else.

The End


End file.
